The Rules of War
by Sessediz
Summary: Darlene Martin (OC) is the second eldest of farmer Benjamin Martin. Darlene is spending the summer with her Aunt Charlotte whilst looking for a man to court her. Although Darlene knows the importance of finding a man, she can't help but hope for an adventure to come her way. But when she meets the Commander of the Green Dragoons, she may end up with more than she bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I have recently decided to write my own fanfic after reading all the wondrous ones listed under _The Patriot_. I do hope that you will continue to read my story as the first chapter is just here to get you flowing with the story.**

**As you are all aware, the characters and original storyline of _The Patriot_ belong to screenwriter Robert Rodat. Darlene Martin is my own character. Enjoy!**

* * *

_If music be the food of love, play on;  
Give me excess of it, that, surfeiting,  
The appetite may sicken, and so die.  
That strain again! it had a dying fall:  
O! it came o'er my ear like the sweet sound  
That breathes upon a bank of violets,  
Stealing and giving odour. Enough! no more:  
'Tis not so sweet now as it was before.  
O spirit of love! how quick and fresh art thou,  
That, notwithstanding thy capacity  
Receiveth as the sea, nought enters there,  
Of what validity and pitch soe'er,  
But falls into abatement and low price,  
Even in a minute: so full of shapes is fancy,  
That it alone is high fantastical._

I closed my eyes and awaited for Margaret's line to chime in. When I heard a continuing silence I repeated myself, "That it _alone_ is high fantastical…?" I scolded, looking over to her as she looked up from her doodles.

"What?" Margaret looked confused. "Oh, are you still reading that?"

"No." I closed the book on my finger to save the place. "It is _your_ line and we have only just started. Come now, Father has put me in charge of your schooling and you best listen to what you can whilst I am around."

"Planning on leaving soon, dearest Darlene?" Margaret smiled. I smirked back at her.

"You know that Father plans to send me to Aunt Charlotte's in Charles Town this summer. She plans to take me to all the important functions and I should hope to be engaged by the time the leaves start to turn." I sighed as I sat the book down. It was hard sometimes having to parent my younger siblings and, although I rather be enjoying the sites of places like Charles Town or New York even… I still feared who would look after them once I had been married off.

Certainly, father had gone many years without my mother, Elizabeth. However, I sometimes doubted that he would remarry to anyone in his lifetime.

I looked back to Margaret who was now daydreaming up to the sky. It certainly was a beautiful day with a warm breeze.

I thought of Gabriel. He had been gone only six months with the Continental Army and yet it was still a surprise to me to see Samuel and Nathan hunting alongside Thomas. He had surely made a point of teasing me all though our years together, often choosing Thomas over me for any such activities, and yet I still missed his presence. The topics he and father would discuss in the evenings by the fire always enthralled my attention. There's not a day that goes by that I don't miss his readings of Shakespeare's work.

Perhaps it was the adventure of it all.

I often loathed the way the girls in Charles Town acted when the gentlemen approached them; all swooning and laughing on about nothing. I suppose I was rather a Joan than a Juliet.

Although there would never come a chance for me to ride around on a horse like a man, wear something other than ten layers of fabric to balls or even eat a meal in a tavern, I still longed for it, in some respects. A life such as that would likely get me killed or worse, become that ravaging's of a man. Or men.

It was just a thought. A hope, a dream. Just the silent whisper that plagued my thoughts. An inner thought to satisfy my fantasies.

* * *

**Author's Note: I am aware that the name Darlene didn't come about until the last century. Please ignore the anachronism. **

**Excerpt from _Twelfth Night_, Act I. Scene I.**

**Cover image from Deviant Artist: The Evil Legacy. Titled: Colonel William Tavington.**

**Please rate and review and I will return the favor with a new chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Darlene Martin:**

The day had finally arrived. Today was the day in which I would travel to my Aunt Charlotte's for what is likely to be the biggest adventure of my life. As of yet and forevermore.

My father, Benjamin Martin, was loading the carriage with my belongings along with my brothers. I was upstairs getting the girls ready. Margaret was busy looking through my ribbons for one that would coordinate with her dress whilst I braided Susan's hair into two tails.

"I shall take the pale blue one, as it matches my eyes." Margaret exclaimed as she fitted it at the end of her hair.

"Your eyes are brown," I remarked as I finished Susan's hair.

"Yes, but they go so well together, don't you think?" She said showing off her finished hair.

"Pale blue?" I asked, now noticing the shade. "Looks fairly closer to a sharp blue."

"Sharp, pale blue. See? We compromise." Margaret ran over to me and engulfed me in a hug. "Please don't leave, Darlene. I'm sorry that I burned the edges of your favorite book." She began to cry.

I pulled her away from me at arm's length, "You think I'm leaving because of something you did?" She dipped her forehead down, "Oh, darling. It was just a book. An old, abridged edition at that. And you know that there is no book greater than God's Word." I embraced her tightly before wiping away her tears.

"Will you write me, Darlene? I so very much want to hear about all the gentlemen at the balls. Do you think there will be Continentals? Redcoats?" I chuckled.

"Of course I will. And I'm not sure. It's a whole summer so I am sure that there will be some of both." I sat up and grabbed Susan. "Now, take your luggage down to Papa. Tell him that I will be right down."

Margaret left the room and I had Susan perched on my hip.

_What would Father think of me being courted by a soldier? Would he prefer the Continentals or perhaps a Loyalist?_ I shrugged as I leaned down to pick up Susan's doll.

"Susan, is your bag already downstairs?" She nodded, but no words. "Oh, Susan. I am about to leave for the summer. Can I please hear a goodbye from you?" She looked at me, her eyes sad, and threw her head onto my shoulders. Little tiny sobs came from her mouth.

Ever since Mother passed away she hasn't spoken a single word. Not a syllable of a hymn. Sometimes I wondered if she would ever use her voice again.

When we made our way downstairs Father was stepping into the house. "All packed. Is Susan ready?" I nodded, handing her to him. "You know, Darlene, you don't _have_ to go. You could stay here for the summer if you decide that's best. I know you aren't too fond of the idea of being married."

I smiled shyly, "I know, but what choice do I have? I can't just become some old spinster. Besides, if I don't go now I may miss my prime."

"You remember your mother. She was in her prime even at her age. But I understand." He reached over and kissed my cheek. "Just be safe. Listen to your Aunt Charlotte and… don't trust them. The guys I mean; ruthless at times."

I chuckled, "I understand, Father. Perhaps I'll even meet a soldier. They tend to frequent Charles Town, I hear." His face tightened and I suddenly felt like I struck a nerve.

"Darlene, you must be careful. I do not have any objections to you falling in love with a soldier, but I would think it best to wait until his service is complete before pursuing an engagement. I don't want to see you get hurt when you receive word of his passing, should such a thing happen."

"Yes, Sir." I replied. "May I ask you a question, Father?" He nodded. "What if I should happen to fall for a Loyalist? I know that we are opposed to the war, despite Gabriel actively engaging in it, but are we truly opposed to the British? Should we become free from the tyranny of the King… would a marriage of an American woman and a British man be deemed unacceptable?"

He thought for a moment and looked out at the carriage, "Darlene, we really need to be heading out, but to tell you the truth, I do not know. I guess the issue would be something that you and he would need to figure out together. Having opinions on home furnishes or dinner options is natural, however this issue we are dealing with now… could very well put the man you love on the battlefield with Gabriel. Which, either way, could end badly. It may be hard for you to love a man who is on the side in which your brother fights against."

I bowed my head. "Seems like this courting thing is going to be a lot harder than I thought." I said, moving towards the door.

"Wait till a man sends you confusing poetry with no meaning. The efforts of some suitors will likely cause you to shake your head." He grinned as we headed out the door.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this update and continue to review! If you noticed I indicated that Darlene was the viewpoint of this chapter. I plan on making the next chapter from Colonel Tavington's POV.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Colonel William Tavington:**

"Tavington, I will not stand for this brutality any longer." Lord General Cornwallis slammed his palms down onto the golden-stained desk. "You serve me and the manner in which you serve me _reflects_ upon me!"

"My Lord, if you would please try to understand the reasoning for my acti—."

"Don't give me any of this reasoning you think you have for your tactics." General Cornwallis looked over the detail report of the Green Dragoons latest mission. "This, this here… the uh, _women_ and _children_," he gestured to the paper, "we cannot do this. After this little issue is over with we will once again be united with these colonists and we can_not_ return to England with such blood on our hands! Do I make myself clear, Colonel?"

"Very well, my Lord." I replied solemnly before being dismissed.

"The nerve of that man… Acting as if I am not doing what needs to be done. And without _his_ hands getting dirty." I murmured under my breath. "Oh, we'll see who will win the war. We'll see who history looks back upon as the victor and hero of the rebel fight."

"Sir?" Captain Bordon inquired as I neared the horses. "Will we be staying at a local tavern or inn?" Bordon's my second in command of the Dragoons. Though I could tell at times he felt that what we did as Dragoons was too harsh, he always stood by my choices and for that I will always consider him an, err, acquaintance.

"No. I need to be back in Camden shortly. We'll leave for the next town and stop there for the night." I looked back up at the fort in which Cornwallis resided. _Anywhere from here_.

Did it mean nothing to Lord Cornwallis that I have never lost a battle? I have worked tirelessly and what do I get as a reward; scolded, berated and talked about amongst the other officers. Cornwallis would see soon enough why it is _I_ who deserves my own estate in Ohio.

We arrived at Twigs Tavern as we neared sunset. The place was already a bustle, but it was the closest one in the area that wasn't run-over with rebels. I am in no desire to waste my nights with rebels when I could be spending the night with a doxy.

A ginger-haired woman caught my eye by the bar. As soon as my gaze fell upon her she was fixated on me. I loved the effect I had on women. It was almost too easy at times.

She soon made her way over, asking if I fought for the crown. She was either bad at conversation or fairly dim-witted, but she had the looks.

"Indeed. Colonel William Tavington, Commander of the Green Dragoons." I smirked.

"A colonel?" She gushed. "My my…"

"With the Green Dragoons." I added once again, noticing that she didn't seem to catch on. "What do you say we take this, err, conversation upstairs? I've been booked for the third room on the right." I said grinning.

"Why I may just have make my way up there, right after my shift." She winked.

A moment later Bordon returned to the table with the cards, "Not tonight, Bordon. I think I'll turn in early." I glanced back over at the ginger-haired bar maiden. "And I may be a bit late in the morning."

"Yes, Sir." Bordon complied. "Wilkins, care to join us?" He continued on as I made my way up the stairs. The room was alright, nothing special, as it was only a tavern.

The bar maiden was up just a while later. By then I had my hair down and out of its queue. She knocked at the door, "Come in." I announced as she peered passed the door.

"I see you are ready for bed." She mused.

"Hardly. But I only need a moment." I removed my boots and proceeded to the bed.

Hours later we finally managed to get some sleep. When I awoke at dawn, the bar maiden, apparently named Agnes, rested her head on my chest as I twirled her curled locks around my finger. I just about to fall back asleep when she started talking again. She had talked all night.

"You know, it's funny that you and your soldiers came into town last night. The Continental Army was just by here with that Washington fellow." I looked down at her.

"Oh, really?" I rolled my eyes. As if she knows who General Washington is.

"Yes. I had always heard that he wore a wig like those fancy Loyalists do when, in fact, he has red hair, a little darker than mine." My eyes widened. "I mean, he still used the fancy powder so it was only partially red, but ye—." I moved quickly, cutting her off mid-sentence.

"When did he leave? Where was he headed?" I inquired hurriedly, grabbing her arms.

"Couple hours before you got here, Sir. I believe they were headed for Charles Town. I hear more recruits had signed up." Agnes furrowed her eyebrows.

_Damn him_. I rushed over to my uniform and quickly dressed for the day, tying my hair back once again. As I started heading out Agnes called after me.

"My apologies, Miss. I thought you would be too stupid to remember your payment." Her jaw dropped at my statement. "Thank you for your services, here are your earnings." I said as I placed the coins on the night stand.

I went across the hall and knocked on the door. Bordon soon answered it.

"Bordon, I have received word that General Washington of the Continentals was staying here the day before. He left soon before we arrived and is on his way to Charles Town. This is our chance, Bordon." More like, _my chance_. This will show Cornwallis my worth.

"Charles Town? Sir, that's nearly a full day's ride from here. Surely we won't catch up to him in time." Bordon said rubbing his eyes.

I noticed the emptiness of his tavern bed, "Washington is on his way there to gather new recruits. He's likely to make some speech to get them all stirred. We saddle up in thirty. Wake the others." Bordon started to turn back to his room, "And by God, man, arrange for some company next time." I said before moving downstairs.

I snagged a bowl before heading out. Agnes refused to serve it to me as she was still strung up on the _stupid_ comment. Moments later the rest of the Dragoons were dressed and ready to head out for Charles Town.

* * *

**Darlene Martin:**

The Continentals under Washington had arrived to Charles Town just an hour before and I had so hoped that Gabriel was still under his command. Father mentioned that he was going to be switched to Colonel Burwell before too long, but perhaps he was here and just lost in the crowd.

Father and the others will be leaving in a couple of days to head back to the farmhouse. In the meantime, I was busy watching all the new recruits sign up for their duty terms. Glancing over the crowd, I noticed that none of the returning soldiers were injured.

"That's because the wounded are probably being cared for at a nearby town." Father said sitting next to me on the balcony. "Doesn't serve much purpose to remind the young men signing up for battle that they are not invincible."

After the crowds moved back to their houses for the evening, I went on a stroll through the town with Susan and Margaret. Not too far, of course. Some of the new recruits were practicing drills. Susan tugged on my dress to get my attention and pointed in the direction of the men.

"Look!" Margaret noticed at the moment in which I recognized one of the new Continentals.

"Thomas Martin!" I shouted. Margaret held Susan's hand as I rushed over to him. "What are you playing at?"

"I'm not playing at anything. I'm joining the Continental Army." He smiled proudly.

"Like hell, you are." I barked. "Father won't allow you to join at your age." I said trying to pull on his arm back to the house.

"Watch your language, Darlene. I thought you were trying to act more lady-like?" He smirked, "I signed up earlier today. This is an organized practice. Don't you recognize Peter Cuppin?" Thomas gestured to the squad leader.

"P—Peter… Cuppin? My, you have grown." I acknowledged.

"As have you, Miss Martin." He tipped his hat towards me. I curtsied in reply.

"That still doesn't dismiss you, Thomas. Father will not let you go." Susan and Margaret had walked up beside me. "And who will watch after the others? I will not be there and goodness knows when or _if_ Gabriel will return."

"I'll be gone by the morning. Father is at the pub with old friends. They always buy him drinks and he always comes home drunk and falls asleep. He won't even know until it's too late." Thomas grinned as I realized the detail of planning he had gone through.

"I don't like this one bit." I confessed. "Now I have two brothers throwing their lives to the war?" I started to cry.

_Oh, God. Why am I crying? Lord, why are you taking my family from me? I'm not fit to be an explorer. Look at me crying because Thomas disobeyed Father, as if that makes me a strong woman; a woman as strong as a man._

"Susan, Margaret," I turned away from Thomas, "It's getting dark. Aunt Charlotte will want us back." Turning back to Thomas I said, "I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do too." He whispered.

We were heading back and I noticed how much darker it had gotten. A sudden chill filled the evening air. "Come, Susan." I said picking her up. "We have to get you into bed soon." I saw the house at the end of the street when I felt an impulsive urge to grab Margaret's hand and run.

That's when I heard it. _Gunfire_.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay! Colonel Tavington has made an appearance and it surely won't be the last! I have changed some basic plots lines from the movie around. Thomas is obviously still alive and joining the Continentals. Tavington, as many write about in their own fanfictions, is a lover of many women. And then, of course, there is Darlene Martin, who I have created for the purposes of this story.**

**Now, many people have added an older daughter to their fanfictions as well, so it would be far too many to source. The idea of the eldest daughter going to Charles Town for a suitor is from **RoyalBlood18**'s story "**A Colonel's Heart**" because her going to live with her aunt for a while was too good to pass up!**

**Please be sure to _rate_ AND _review_!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Darlene Martin:**

"Hurry, girls. Inside!" Aunt Charlotte called out from the front porch. We hurried up the steps and into the sitting room.

We stayed in the house for the next hour or so as they searched around for General Washington. I had just gotten to the next act of _The Tragedy of Julius Caesar_ when Thomas and Father arrived. Of course, Thomas was right about him being drunk but at least Father wasn't a mad man when it came to his ale consumption. Thomas helped him to bed before returning downstairs.

"Are you still sure about joining the Continentals?" I whispered low enough to avoid Samuel, Nathan or Charlotte from hearing. I would assume that Margaret knew not to say anything and there was no point in worrying about Susan.

"I am, Darlene. I'm very sure." He stretched his arms out as he yawned. "Gabriel joined almost a year ago now and look; more redcoats are taking over the towns and cities. They need me, Dar."

I winced. "You know I hate Dar. Please do not call me that, Thomas."

"You just hate the name Darlene." He grinned, reclining against his chair. "Don't you know who's out there?" I shrugged. "Officers. Dragoons. They're here for Washington, but they won't find him."

I looked up from my book, "Why's that?" I asked.

Thomas sighed, "Because he's already gone. They left only a few Continentals here to do some training before sending us out to the nearest camp. Anyone with a regulation blue coat has already left Charles Town."

"Oh." I said. It didn't make much sense to me for General Washington to come all the way to Charles Town for that three minute speech he gave, but he did receive quite an awful bit of praise for it. Maybe that's why Thomas was joining up. "Thomas, when did you decide that you were going to join the army?"

He grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl, polished it on his jacket and bit into it. "I dunno. I guess when Gabriel signed up. It just feels like the right thing to do, you know? To go out and serve your country; once we make it one, that is."

I shook my head. I will never understand this pull to throw yourself out for dead, such as all these men. Infantry has a high mortality rate. Much higher than farming. We could stay with Britain and save so many lives in the end.

"But you're a girl, what do you know?" He smirked, taking another bite of his apple.

Once I saw how late it was I got up and ushered the others up to bed. Susan was being pesky, probably due to her having an extra-long nap this afternoon. Soon after we were all tucked in bed upstairs, I heard a knock on the door.

Glancing outside I saw horses tied to the hitching post. There was a murmur that floated through the house, awaking Susan in the process. _Darn it. I just got her to sleep._

I heard Aunt Charlotte's voice carry up the stairwell, but there were more footsteps than just hers. Outside of our door I saw the shadows of someone's feet casted on the floor.

"Sorry, Colonel. That room's taken. You may have the room down the hall. I have two others this way for the other officers." I heard my aunt whisper.

It would appear that we are quartering soldiers now. Officers at that. _I wonder what they look like._ I pondered to myself as I tried to get Susan back to sleep. It didn't take long but I had my own troubles falling asleep.

There were likely _three_ senior officers now being housed in the very building that I will be staying in for the summer. I shouldn't expect them to stay too awful long, but I do hope to meet each of them.

I guess I am excited about this summer. Maybe it was the thrill of men swooning over me. But there was still the topic of marriage. All in all, this summer was starting to enthrall me.

* * *

**Colonel William Tavington:**

"Where is that blade?" I muttered to myself, rifling through my gear.

General Washington had apparently stayed for fairly short. I ordered the Dragoons to search the town for answers to his whereabouts but many people were unaware that he had left. _The coward._ I thought to myself, picking up the blade from its pouch.

I suppose it would be rude to shave now, what with it being so late. Charlotte Selton, the widow who owned this mansion, was apparently housing her nieces and nephews for a couple of days. They no doubt are probably all under thirteen and will cause many migraines until their departure.

General Cornwallis was planning a visit to the Charles Town area, as he would soon be on his way to a ball in the north. I suppose that that was my reason for finding quarter for the night. I understand that many Loyalists were now coming to Charles Town and so the company would now be a lot more pleasant than the last time.

The only issue with quarter was the lady-business. Not that I minded anyone knowing the plethora of women whom I met during my nights; it was only the thought of politeness to the host or, in this case, hostess. Lord knows what Cornwallis would say if he found out I was bringing in doxies to a mansion full of younglings.

I would send a letter to Cornwallis in the morning, updating him on our location. Hopefully our presence in Charles Town will deter any Rebels from impeding his arrival. I suppose a good night's sleep would be the only enjoyment of this night.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright, this chapter was more of a filler one, but I hope you're excited for more! Colonel Tavington and Darlene don't even know what is to await them… and honestly, neither do you! Please be sure to _rate_ AND _review_ so that I can see what you all think.**

**If I don't get reviews, my ambition to write a particular story wanes. Do your part and make sure that doesn't happen!**

**Also, if you would like me to read your story, please PM me the link and category. I am a huge fan of Sailor Moon (as well as Patriot) and many others! Don't hesitate to ask!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you are enjoying this story! Whether you love it, hate it or just kinda like it, please R&amp;R. I love constructive criticism and if you have _any_ opinion on this story I'd love to hear it! Thank you!**

* * *

**Colonel William Tavington:**

I awoke the next morning to the fresh smell of cranberries, eggs and biscuits. Leaving my hair down, I dressed in my shirt and pants, pulling my boots onto my feet, before pouring water into a basin.

I had already heard the sound of children running around; the noise echoing throughout the household. I had no doubt that I would hear of it from Bordon. The man always enjoyed sleeping in, if he could manage.

Setting down the blade, I looked into the wall mirror to examine. "Good show, William." I smirked to myself. I decided not to dress in my jacket nor braid my hair as I felt that today would be a more relaxed one. _Perhaps I would put on my casual attire from my gear and go for a stroll_. I thought to myself.

As I made my way down the stairs I noticed the smell of citrus as well. I heard the voice of a woman, but it did not sound like the voice of the widow from the night before.

"Aunt Charlotte, Susan refuses to eat." I heard her say. I stood near the wall opposite of the dining area and listened.

"Well, dear, perhaps she'll eat an orange." The widow stated. I glanced across from me and noticed an interior glassed-wall; the reflection of the back of the woman shown in it. Her ankles slender, her hair – long brunette curls with a hint of honey in each lock… I noticed a lingering silence when I focused once again on the glass only to see her looking back at me.

"Sir? You may join the table for breakfast, if you would like." She smiled. I grabbed my chest once she turned away from the reflection. _She had seen me look at her. But what does that matter? I look at many women, all the time._

I straightened my sleeves and suddenly felt under-dressed. _Damn it. Why didn't I put on that jacket? And my hair! A mess it is!_

Just as I was about to turn back up the stairs I heard her clear her throat. There she was; a gorgeous woman, indeed.

"Would you care to join the family for breakfast, Sir?" She asked.

"Oh, why yes. But I was unaware that there were young women in the household. I shall change." I stated. She laughed a little to herself.

"If you wish, Sir. But it's no bother. Most the men in my town dress down in fashion. No need to wear a stuffy uniform, unless, of course, you truly wish to." She grinned. I was taken aback.

"You have a _very_ beautiful smile, Miss – ….?

"Martin. Darlene Martin, Sir." She curtsied.

"Miss Martin." I bowed. "Pleasure to meet you. My name is Colonel William Tavington, Commander of the Green Dragoons."

I joined them in the dining area, though I could only account for the widow, the young one named Susan and the beautiful Darlene Martin. Bordon and Wilkins were likely still asleep. As I finished my meal, I turned to Darlene, who was just reentering the room, and began to ask her more about herself when I heard a rustle at the entryway.

"Bordon?" I stood up hurriedly. The man looked to be in shock.

"They've got me, Colonel. They've – ." He stopped short, falling to the ground as three boys and another young girl ran into the house screaming. I noticed that they were holding wooden-carved pistols.

"Bordon?" I asked for his attention. When he didn't acknowledge me I spoke harsher, "Captain Bordon, if you would please? We are in the presence of a lady." I stated.

Bordon struggled to get up for a moment before the children tried jumping onto his back. "Colonel, they've got me surrounded!" He winked at me. I rolled my eyes before noticing Miss Martin smiling from ear to ear over the instance. I joined along in the laughter, perhaps a bit too much.

I stood up. "Very funny, err, Bordon. Now let's see about getting you some breakfast. Surely you haven't been up long." Reaching out my hand for him, he grabbed it before replying.

"Been up quite a while, Sir. These rascals were in the room next to mine." He grinned, rubbing the smallest one's hair into a mess.

"Ah, I see." I pursed my lips.

"And I see you've met our cook?" Bordon nodded towards Miss Martin.

"Oh, why yes I have." I turned towards her, "Miss Martin, I don't believe you told me this was your cooking. Does your aunt not have any servants? Slaves?" I questioned.

"Servants, Sir. And they went up to the market early for the week's supplies. I do enjoy cooking." She beamed.

_How could anyone enjoy doing work such as cooking? There were people that God himself created for such things. A woman of high respects would never cook her own meals._

I smiled before excusing myself to my room again. "Bordon, I believe that we will be staying in the area for the next few days. We shall enjoy the town today after our meeting with the other Dragoons. Perhaps a stroll." I tipped my head in Miss Martin's direction.

When I returned to my room I splashed some of the unused water on my face. _Why are you blushing, William?_ I heard my father say. _A woman who cooks? What, are you a lover of slaves now?_ I looked up into the mirror and shook my head. I tied my hair back up and put on my casual attire, though still formal, apparently, before heading back down the stairs.

"Colonel Tavington?" I heard Wilkins at the end of the stairs. "Sir, we are all saddled up. You said you wanted to see the town today?"

"Yes, I do." I confirmed. "Miss Martin, would you care to join us?"

"I'm afraid I haven't a horse, Sir. Nor do I have a chaperone." She smiled weakly.

"Then we shall walk!" I suggested, hoping that she would join us for the afternoon.

"Well, two of my friends are supposed to be here shortly for dinner… If you wouldn't mind them coming along then that should be suitable enough."

"Fantastic." I smiled at her, "We shall reconvene here in a few hours." Miss Martin dismissed herself up the stairs to change before her friends arrived. In the meantime, Ms. Selton had returned from the upstairs with a man following close behind her. _I was unaware that the widow was a trollop_.

"Colonel Tavington, this is my brother-in-law, Benjamin Martin." The man reached out his hand to shake mine.

"Pleasure to meet you, Sir. I hear that you are taking my daughter on a stroll with her friends?" He inquired.

"All with your approval, Sir. After all, she is your daughter." I smiled, trying to gain his approval. Bordon and Wilkins shot me a look of disbelief.

Mr. Martin looked to my officers and back to me, "Who better than soldiers fighting the good fight?"" He grinned hesitantly, giving me an off feeling. He turned to Ms. Selton, "Have you seen Thomas?" She shook her head, "Well, then. I best be off to get my boys. Charlotte will know where to find me." He gestured before heading out.

I was struggling to understand what Mr. Martin was trying to not say when I looked up the stairs to see Miss Martin at the railing. She wore a blue floral dress with her hair braided along the sides, flowing back with the main part of her hair down. She made her way to the main floor.

"Very lovely hair, Miss Martin." I complimented, her cheeks turned red. There was a knock at the door.

Miss Martin's friends had arrived; Cornelia Van Cortlandtand Elizabeth Motte. Both looked so similar to each other, having smooth brunette hair with an almost milk-white skin tone. We made our way out the door with the two girls giggling incessantly.

Once we were on our way to dinner with the other officers, Bordon spoke up, "Colonel Tavington, may I ask what that was all about?" He prodded.

Captain Wilkins chimed in, "Yes, I've never seen you look at a woman quite like that."

"I was merely entertaining the idea. She is a lovely woman." I said getting off of my horse.

"That she is, Colonel." Bordon teased.

* * *

**Darlene Martin:**

"My my, Darlene, I saw through the window and that man! Is he an officer?" Eliza shrieked. Aunt Charlotte's servants were back and now preparing us dinner. We girls were in the sitting room drinking tea.

Cornelia scooted towards me on the couch, "Are you not aware that you have caught the eye of Jordon Keaton?" She giggled.

"The blond man from the corner store last year?" I wondered aloud.

"The very same. He says that he was quite taken by you that day and hopes to see you since you are in town!" Eliza and Cornelia gushed and squealed.

"Oh. I had no ide—."

"And don't forget about Rhett Royce!" Eliza added.

Cornelia nodded, "Oh, yes. Rhett says that he saw you on the balcony the other day during General Washington's speech. He plans to see you at the dance function next weekend."

Everyone was called into dinner and Father joined us. When he asked where Thomas was no one knew and I tried to get away with not answering. He ditched the subject, probably thinking that he was still out with friends of his. After our meal we all headed to the sitting room again where I read the Chinese story of _Fa Mulan_.

* * *

**Colonel William Tavington:**

We rode up to the house and asked for the servants to take our horses back to the stables for care. Waiting for Wilkins and Bordon to finish talking, I quietly walked up the stairs to hear Miss Martin reading a story about an oriental warrioress fighting in a war. The story was quite obviously fiction but it did amuse me. I opened the door to see all the children sitting around her, enthralled with the story. Two other girls, whom I recalled from earlier as Miss Van Cortlandtand Miss Motte, were also listening in.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." I smiled walking into the room. Miss Martin smiled back and handed the thin book to the younger girl named Margaret.

"You go ahead and finish the story, I will see you all shortly before bed." Miss Martin and the two other ladies got up and joined us officers in the hall. "All ready for a stroll?" She asked. I noticed Miss Van Cortlandttrying to cover her grinning face.

"We are. Miss Martin?" I gestured for her to rest your arm on mine as I escorted her from the house. Wilkins escorted Miss Van Cortlandtand Bordon with Miss Motte.

After we had been walking for a good distance and the conversation was starting to pick up, I took the opportunity to ask Miss Martin about her attendance in Charles Town. "Oh, I shall be here for the summer, actually. I am staying with my aunt in search of – well, to pursue sewing." She shrugged.

"Sewing? You like to sew?" My eyebrows rose.

"Oh, yes. I help to mend my family's clothes when they need it. I'd – uh – very much like to learn how to make my own gowns. To give them my own touch, I suppose." She looked away for a moment before looking back.

"Miss Martin," She grimaced, unintentionally I would assume. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh? Oh, no, it's alright."

"Please," I paused from walking, "Tell me, what is on your mind?"

"Well, it's just the name. I'm not used to being called Miss Martin."

"Would you prefer Miss Darlene?" I smiled hopeful. She nodded.

"That would be nice. Thank you, Colonel Tavington."

"Please, those close to me call me William." I put my hand back into my pocket, gesturing for her to return to her arm to mine.

"Alright, William." I was about to continue on as I heard Wilkins cough something to Bordon.

"Wilkins? Perhaps you need a bit of refreshment?" I pointed with my words.

"I am fine, Sir. My apologies." Wilkins nodded in respect. Darlene brought my attention back to her.

"I would enjoy some refreshment." She requested. Her friends nodded. "These dresses are so heavy and the summer heat is still high. Perhaps some supper?"

All six of us stopped by a building that served food for business. The trend was starting up in London, as I had recalled before shipping up for the Americas. The food was nothing special, such as a cuisine, but it hit the spot.

We gentlemen all talked of the duties of being Dragoons, sparing the ladies the unnecessary details. They seemed quite fascinated by our travels, but Darlene more so than the others.

"What is it like having to ride a horse for so many hours at a time?" She asked.

"It's something that you become used to. Many of us have been riding since we were young lads." I took a sip of water when she asked another question.

"Have you ever thought of writing down your adventures and missions into a novel? I'm sure it would be a lovely read. Something of a fairytale?" She mused. Some fairytale. Who would what to read a bedtime story likely to give you nightmares? Sounds awfully _grim_ to me.

"I haven't given it much thought, Miss Darlene." I grabbed my water again; her questions were starting to get personal.

"William –" She looked around, realizing that we were now in a public setting, "I mean, Colonel Tavington, have you read many stories in your lifetime?"

I nodded, "Shakespeare. I have enjoyed some of Sir Thomas More's work, though _Utopia_ was a comedy if I ever read one." I laughed and Bordon and Wilkins joined in. The other two ladies tittered a moment later in response.

"I rather enjoy Shakespeare as well. Have you heard of the story of _Fa Mulan_? It is an ancient tale from China."

"I have not. What is the premise?" I partially lied, placing the coins for our meal on the table.

"It is the story of a female warrior. A warrioress, if you will. She takes her aging father's place in the army and serves for twelve years. She was given many awards for her war efforts." She grinned.

"Bordon, what would you think of a lady going into battle?" Wilkins teased. I, for one, was taken aback by Miss Darlene's statement. It is natural for a woman to swoon over the fantasies of love, but for her to imagine going into battle worried me.

We went on our way back to Selton Mansion, stopping by the Motte House and the Van CortlandtManor. Darlene wished them well and we continued on. When we reached the steps of her house for the summer Bordon and Wilkins retired to the room with the fire place. I asked Darlene if she would care to sit on the porch with me. After a couple moments of silence she spoke up.

"Sir, would it be alright if I confessed something to you?"

I wondered what she would feel necessary to confide in me. Perhaps she wanted to talk more on the women fighting business. "Yes, of course, Darlene. And I asked you to call me William."

"William," She blushed, "Well, you see, I don't really like the name Darlene either."

"Oh. Then what shall I call you then?" She shrugged. "How could you hate a name such as Darlene? Surely it reminds you of 'darling'?" I smirked. She bit her lip.

"I don't know; it's just never been my favorite. Not to mention the nicknames like 'Dar'…" She sighed, looking up at the evening sky.

I thought for a moment. _Dar… Daryl? Dara..? Darla…? _I slapped my knee, "I've got it! How about a new nickname?" She looked at me suspiciously, "Darla." I grabbed her hand, "What do you think?"

"I love it." She held my hand in response. "Darla. It's quite lovely. Thank you." We sat there looking at each other for a while.

_Why am I holding her hand? Did I really just give her a pet name, as if I was courting her? Great. Now she thinks I am courting her. And what about that 'Fulan' nonsense?_

"Darla, I feel like I should confess something as well." Her ears perked up, "I don't really understand this female warrior ideology."

"Oh. Well it is a foreign concept to our culture but there have been female warriors for centuries. Some cultures demand it as a part of service to their country." She beamed.

"But surely you yourself don't wish to join the ranks of men? I mean, it's quite ignorant." I leered. She scoffed.

"Other opinions than yours may be valid as well, Colonel Tavington." Her words were harsh and short. She had referred to me by my title again.

"Darla…" I looked to her as she stood up.

"That is Miss Martin to you, Sir. And I'll have you know that I rather enjoy Sir Thomas More's _Utopia_. Some of us here do dream of a better America. A country for which we fight for is more than a dream to those that stand against the likes of you." And with that she retreated to the house for the night.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Cornelia Van Cortlandt and Elizabeth Motte are real women of the American Revolution! Please be sure to look into their history if it interests you! Elizabeth was a daughter of the infamous Rebecca Motte and Cornelia can be found under her married name 'Beekman'. **

**If you are a Bordon fan then I suggest you look forward to the next chapter as I have gotten a request for more of him! He will play a big part in the next installment. **

**R&amp;R **:)


	6. Chapter 6

**Darla Martin:**

The next couple of days went by with such haste. Unless, of course, I was in the vicinity of the colonel. Our passing of each other was inevitable due to the co-habitance that we shared. At times it seemed as if he wanted to walk up to me and try talking to me again, but alas he never did.

Rhett Royce, Jordon Keaton and Tyler Mayes were all starting to 'call' on me; asking Father if I could join them for dinner. Father wasn't too happy when he learned of Thomas' departure for the Continental Army, but he understood that I had no part in it.

Father and the others had left yesterday morning, an extra person short. Now just five Martin children would be staying at the farmhouse this summer. Their absence only added to the emptiness I was now feeling from the colonel's sudden detachment. I know that our last conversation was not the most pleasant, but I figured it was an issue that we could mend.

Perhaps Father was happy that Colonel Tavington and I were no longer on smooth speaking terms, as Gabriel and now Thomas are out there fighting against the Dragoons. I did hope that I could talk to him longer though. Not that the men calling on me aren't keeping my interests, it's just that Colonel Tavington was a bit older. And wiser. He had been to war and was out fighting.

Yes, he was fighting against my brothers but that doesn't mean that he desires to hurt my family. William just believes in an older style and is being instructed to keep the Americas for Britain.

But perhaps I haven't given it much thought. Could I be a Loyalist? Could I see myself marrying up and deciding that I held Loyalist ideologies closer to my heart than Patriotic ones?

I was starting to wish that William wasn't trying to busy himself with Dragoon business so much. I know that that is what he is doing. Captain Wilkins let something slip this morning about not having any meetings for the day when the colonel had left ten minutes prior.

It was near dusk and he had yet to return. I had been sitting on the porch for two hours rereading _Utopia_ when Captain Bordon asked to sit next to me.

"Miss Martin, why is it that you have spent so much of this day out here? Have not any of your friends invited you out?" His smile was warm.

"They had. I just enjoy reading… outside… during a heat wave." He had caught me. I could feel my cheeks turning red.

"Miss Martin, please allow me to be frank with you. Colonel Tavington – William – he's not the kind of man that your father would first select in seeking your hand. He thinks very highly of his placement in the Dragoons and thinks of nothing else than his service to the King." He rubbed his lower face with his hand. "How do I say this? He thinks of women as weak. To them they are just a pleasant thought and a pleasant night."

"Oh." I said singularly. _Women are weak_. I thought to myself. _Weak. We carry children for 9 months, birth them and then raise them while the men run around playing at a game._

"Miss Martin, I'm not trying to tell you what to do, I can only hope to advise you from this point. But if you would care to hear it then my advice is to not let Colonel Tavington's standards get in the way of your happiness. I've seen many a man come to call on you since our arrival. Don't take that lightly, my child." He grasped my hand gently.

"I understand. But if I may be forthright, I am finding it hard to move on. I know that I only really conversed with him for one day, but his voice still lingers. Even as I sit here on this porch while he is out pretending to be on Dragoon business I desire to talk with him. Is he always this captivating with women?" I looked to Captain Bordon. He tried to hide a chuckle. "What?"

"It's nothing of consequence, I assure you." We sat on the porch in silence. The evening wind was beginning to return and with it came the cooler summer air.

"Do you have family, Captain Bordon?" He readjusted his posture.

"I do. My mother and sister live up in Virginia in our old house. My late father loss his battle with tuberculosis."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I rested my hand on his in support.

"Thank you. It has been quite a few years now, but I do still miss him. But as for my own family, no. I have not married, though I do have a girl back home in Virginia that I write to most often. I hope to marry her after this revolution comes to an end, on either side."

"Pardon?" I looked up at him.

"You think of me as a Loyalist, Miss Martin. And I very well might be, but I have yet to form an opinion on this was due to my standing with the Dragoons." He sighed. "My sister, Gracie, she's about your age now… I think that the two of you would be quite good friends, as we are all unsure of how we feel about this war."

I looked back at him quickly, "Sir, whatever could you be insinuating?"

"You know what I mean, Miss Martin. Your brothers are enlisted in the Continental Army. Your father is a veteran of war and very well might join up again should the reason be good enough. And yet, you have an affliction with my commander." He grinned, "It's no problem, really. You just have to decide what is worth fighting for and decide through those thoughts on a side in which you will stand."

I thought to myself for a moment. _Gabriel and Thomas are out there fighting. My swooning after Colonel Tavington would be a great disgrace to them._

I looked back to Captain Bordon. He was a nice man, being forced to follow Colonel Tavington's orders, which, by the sound of the rumors throughout the town, were unnecessarily cruel and at times disobeyed the rules of war.

_Even being courted by a gentleman such as Captain Bordon would still put the man I loved on the field against my brothers._ I sighed. _Perhaps I should write back to Jordon Keaton about going on a walk through his family's garden._

"Captain Bordon, Captain Wilkins teased me the other day on the subject of female warriors. Would you be willing to speak on your opinion of them?" I smiled, hoping he would indulge me. He rubbed his right thigh pondering the question.

"I am not opposed to the ideas of stories, Miss Martin, but some of the things I have seen in this war… the injuries that some of the ground soldiers have attained… Miss, it's just not a good environment." He dipped his head.

"I understand. If I had grown up in a culture where women weren't questioned on their fighting skills, I would have grown up with more knowledge than that of the militia." I sat my book down, "Please, Captain Bordon, call me Darla. Despite my situation with the colonel I do rather like the name." His smile was warm.

"Very well, Miss Darla. Feel free to call me James. I hear my title every day on the job and I do tire of it. Hearing my name reminds me of home." I smiled back at him. "Do you have any other inquires for me?"

"Actually, I do have one." I mused. "I'm afraid that I do not understand this hairstyle that you and many other officers adorn. My father and brothers just tie their hair back, but you seem to have a woven style." I reached towards his hair without going so far as to touch it.

James Bordon chuckled and explained the process to me. It honestly wasn't too overly complicated and we had a good laugh. It wasn't until we heard someone clearing their throat that we looked back up in the direction of the road.

"Colonel Tavington." James stood up quickly, dusting off his pants.

**Colonel William Tavington:**

"Sir, how were your, err, meetings today?" Bordon was trying to help me keep up the charade.

"They went well, Bordon. I trust that you have been keeping Miss Martin in good company." I nodded towards her.

"Yes, James _has_ been keeping me in good company. It's always nice when people will take time out of their day to talk with someone." Darla's words were harsh and pointed.

"James?" I raised an eyebrow and cocked my head to the side. "I see that you two are getting along splendidly." My teeth grated against each other. _Bordon, why are you trying to interfere with my affairs?_ I stared at him, hoping that he would get the message.

"I best be off. Aunt Charlotte will want to see me before nightfall." She turned towards Bordon and curtsied, "James." He acknowledged her and she turned to face me. "Colonel Tavington." She curtsied to me as well, but only out of respect.

After she was safely behind the doors of the house I grabbed Bordon's lapels. "What do you think you are doing, Captain?" I asked briskly, tightening my grip on his jacket.

"My apologies, Sir. I was only trying to smooth over the present issue between the two of you." He hesitated for a moment before continuing, "She seems to have developed feelings for you, Colonel."

I paused for a moment. _Feelings for me? Ha, I bet she just liked the thrill of being with a man with a reputation such as mine. _I released Bordon from my grip. "Oh, really?" I grinned.

Captain Bordon quickly backtracked, "Sir, please, no. She is just a young girl with a crush. She is innocent without those thoughts. Please don't do anything to defile her." He pleaded. I scoffed at him.

"Since when do you care about the women that I bed?"

"I always have. Even the doxies. I often think of how the women feel after they have been with you; the hurt in their hearts, thinking that they were giving themselves to someone who loved them." He sighed. "Perhaps the doxies are aware of the exchange, but the women from the towns?" He shook his head.

I hadn't given the women that much thought, not that I cared to.

"Colonel, I ask you to not pursue Miss Darla any longer. She is a kind woman that deserves to marry a good man." Bordon looked at me with a desire of sympathy.

"Who's to say that I cannot be the good man for her?"

"Sir…" Bordon's eyebrows rose.

"Right." I smoothed my hair back, "I understand your reservations, Bordon. I will not bed Miss Martin." He nodded and seemed content with my answer.

Captain Bordon retreated to the house for the night and I sat out by the stars once again. I had come out here each night until Darla was fully retired to her room. This helped to limit the interactions I had with her, but now that I thought back to the past few days, I wished that I had made an effort to speak with her again.

Tomorrow was the ball at a city just north of here. I had heard that Darla and her friends, including those of male orientation, were planning on attending. Lord Cornwallis was hosting this ball to try and connect back with the American Colonists.

I looked beside me to see a copy of _Utopia_ lying on the porch. _This must be Darla's copy._ I stood up and carried the book inside where I could tell that many of the residents were already tucked into bed. I went over by the fireplace and ignited a table lamp next to a chair.

The inside cover had a note from Benjamin Martin to his daughter Darlene.

It would have been best advised that I turn in for the night and to get some rest before tomorrow's festivities, but I had to keep reading. Darla's copy of _Utopia_ had little notes in all the margins. Her thoughts, her desires were penned on practically each and every page.

_Utopia_ is written in an observational, journey form, such as Chaucer's _Canterbury Tales_. I had originally thought that she gobbled up each ideal written in the text. Instead, I found that she was on both sides when it came to the book. There were some ideals that she desired but admitted could never truly work. Her commentary scrawled on the pages reminded me of that of the scholars from the boarding school I attended as a young lad.

I was able to read the book quickly since I had read it once before. The reading only took more time than expected because of Darla's notes. I smiled to myself as I finished the book when I noticed a creak in the upstairs floorboards. I looked up to see Darla shocked and turning away to her room.

I wanted to run after her, but that would hardly be proper. _Dragoon business will be the death of me_, I thought to myself. _I am constantly working, doing things that torment me in my sleep and the only solace I can find in it all is the comfort of a woman for the night._ I sighed quietly before retreating to my room for the night.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**I put a little more time on this chapter to give some spotlight to Captain James Bordon and to pave the way for another good one coming up next! The seventh installment takes place at a ball with some new background to our characters and some secrets get turned up in the mix! Please stay tuned for more in _The Rules of War._**

**R&amp;R **:)


	7. Chapter 7

**There is Mozart's 11th symphony mentioned partway through the story, but if you want to amuse yourself with a soundtrack as you read this chapter, might I suggest "Gypsy" by Ronan Hardiman from Michael Flatley's Lord of the Dance? [Despite the time periods and genres not matching.] **

**Turn this song on when you see three stars *****

* * *

**Darla Martin:**

"I shall wear the pale blue dress that my Aunt Charlotte bought me and that's final." I said sternly. Cornelia gawked at me and winced her eyes.

"That dress is like a bundle of cornflower, Darlene. You can't be seen in that!" She crossed her arms and turned away.

"It's Darla, remember? Dar-La?" I walked over to the window to let it open for some cool air.

"Oh, because Colonel Tavington suggested it?" I kept facing the window and blinked several times to prevent the tears from falling. "You know he likes you."

"I know." I whispered, "And as do I to him."

"Then what is keeping you from him?" Cornelia seemed more concerned than usual.

"I just—he's different. A lot different. Willi—I mean, Colonel Tavington, is a very peculiar man…" I walked away from the window and sat on the resting chair. "And I have heard an awful lot about him and his past. He's fairly dark, Cornelia."

"Ooh, dark. That only makes him more mysterious and smoking hot."

"Smoking hot? I swear your progressive slang is getting more and more outlandish. No one is ever going to describe their affections with such words." I chuckled to myself and Cornelia joined in.

"Perhaps not, but you are aware of his attendance at the ball tonight?"

"I am, but I've already been able to stay clear of him while he is staying at my house. We better start getting ready."

As we were working on our hair and make-up, I heard some noises from outside the house. Looking outside the window I saw James talking to Aunt Charlotte with William trailing behind.

"It would be my honor to escort the ladies to the ball tonight, Ms. Selton. We will have a carriage come by in a couple of hours for them to use," I heard James say.

"I shall tell the girls, Captain Bordon. Thank you for your generosity," Aunt Charlotte replied.

"Yes, Bordon, let's encourage the young ladies to throw themselves at all of the men of the state." I heard William scoff. James politely wished my aunt well and reminded her of the time for the carriage. After she was inside, I heard William continue on, "Bordon, I don't want her to go. Why would you offer them transportation?"

"It's a nice gesture, Sir." James cleared his throat, "Why would you deny her attendance?"

"Because she shouldn't be going. She's far too young and naïve." I was taken aback. _Naïve? _He thinks I am a child.

"Sir, surely you don't think that."

"I do. And I would say it to her face."

Cornelia walked back into the room and asked if we were going to put our dresses on yet. "Yes, but I need to get something first." I walked over to Aunt Charlotte's closet and reached for the item I needed. When I returned I saw a shocked look on Cornelia's face.

"You're going to wear that? Isn't your father against you wearing corsets?"

"He doesn't mind Aunt Charlotte wearing them." I smirked; Cornelia covered her mouth to keep from laughing too loudly. "Will you help me into this?"

Cornelia was busy tightening the laces in the corset to fit my figure. _This will show Colonel Tavington how mature and sophisticated I _really_ am._

**Colonel William Tavington:**

_Damn, where is that cuff link?_ I moved my bags all around before seeing it sitting on the dresser.

I looked in the mirror to admire the image reflected back to me. _She won't love you._ I blinked again to see my father standing there. _Love is for the weak, but not even she could love the man that you are, the man that you need to be_.

"Stop it!" I said aloud before realizing my volume.

Why does it have to be this way? Why did he have to squander our fortune, causing me to have to do the things we do? Cornwallis likes to deny it but he requested that I show brute force to the colonists, namely the rebels.

_Sigh._ And now with Darla Martin swooning after me, I don't know what to think anymore. I wish I could get out of the Dragoon business and focus on being someone that would have a chance with a woman like her.

**Darla Martin:**

James' carriage arrived just as when he said it would. Cornelia and I made our way towards Eliza's home to offer her transportation to our evening's grand event.

Once we arrived at the plantation I noticed James Bordon awaiting our arrival. "James!" I squealed, practically leaping from carriage. Eliza cleared her throat and motioned to my chest. The fabric had slid over and my breasts now looked lopped-sided.

_Oh golly._ I thought to myself, turning around to adjust my corset and bodice.

Rhett had asked me to the ball before Jordon managed to so I had my first few dances with him. Whilst he went off to talk with a British officer about politics in the mother country, Jordon stepped in for Mozart's 11th symphony.

"Jordon, how are you enjoying tonight's ball?" I stepped to the left and right, following his lead.

"Quite well, now that I get to dance with you, Miss Martin," He grinned as he gently spun me around.

"Please, Jordon, it's Darla," I grinned. He seemed to frown a bit, but shook it off and continued to dance.

"Darla, would you care for a walk on the balcony? It's a full moon tonight and I would much like to share it with you," Jordon Keaton kissed my hand and gestured to the partially opened balcony doors. I nodded and followed him outside.

A few other couples were scattered about the rather large balcony, but the dimness made the area more private. Jordon lead me to the edge of the railing where there was a long reflection pool stretching outwards to the courtyard.

We talked about many things such as his father's printing business and what it's like to be in charge of the schooling for my younger siblings. Before I knew it, the balcony was empty as many of the couples retreated inside.

Jordon became silent and did not say much. His attention was focused on the moon above whereas my attention was turned towards his twitching hand on the stone banister. "Darla?" He asked nervously. I had never seen him act like this, nor anyone. "Darla, may I ask you for a favor? I mean, your permission?" He whispered. His blonde curly locks glided along with the soft breeze.

"Permission for what, Jordon?" I grinned, hopeful that his nerves would calm. His eyes were a beautiful blend of hazel with flecks of gold. Perhaps it was the moonlight but I guess I never really realized how beautiful they were.

"For a kiss. I'd very much like to kiss you right now."

My heart started pounding. I had never been kissed before and I honestly didn't know if I was allowed to do such a thing. Father and I had not talked about this summer adventure in long details and Aunt Charlotte had been busy with too many special projects lately to devote time to such an issue.

Would I know how to kiss? Perhaps Jordon understood the art better than I and could help me along the process. I wonder if I would enjoy it—

"Darla?"

I snapped back to reality and realized that Jordon was still waiting for an answer. Before thinking another moment, I nodded my head 'yes' and closed my eyes.

**Colonel William Tavington:**

"Wilkins, you should tell the one about the spotted grey horse from Camden," I said turning to face my lead officers and their dates. Bordon was accompanying Miss Dermott and Wilkins was alongside Miss Thompson. By my side was a raven-haired woman about 28 or so. She was married prior but lost her husband in battle against the Continentals. Honestly, I don't even remember her name. All I knew was that she supported our cause and was a particularly loose woman, if I do say so myself.

The raven-haired woman pulled my attention close to her and whispered, "Looks like the balcony is empty now. Would you care to join me?" When I looked back up at her I saw that look in her eyes.

"Why yes, yes I would." I grinned. Sometimes this pleasure game was an awfully easy one, but nonetheless it was pleasurable. I lead the way to the balcony and propped open the door for her to lead. As soon as we were under the cover of night I grabbed her waist and started kissing her.

She kept leading us away from the light of the ballroom and towards the banister. "Say my name, colonel. I love it when they say my name." She whispered huskily.

"I, uh—," I stammered out. _Think, William, think! What was her name?_ I trickled my fingers down the curvature of her shoulder and along her arm.

"Oh, I don't believe I said my first name. It's Victoria." _Bingo!_

"Oh, Victoria… Victoria…" I hushed into her ear whilst gently pulling her sleeves down her sides. There was a noise, perhaps a small rock on the balcony or maybe a gasp. I pulled my attention away from the woman and looked to see Darla Martin standing there shocked.

"Miss Martin, what are you doing here?" I demanded. I hadn't of seen her all night. Bordon told me her carriage arrived on schedule, but I guess I managed to avoid her for most of the duration of the ball.

"I came out here with Mr. Jordon Keaton for a walk under the moonlight," I rolled my eyes. _Walk under the moonlight_? _Children with their precious little fairytale stories._ I looked to her attire and noticed that she was wearing a corset, something that I never recalled her wearing before. Many of the ladies at tonight's ball were wearing harsh and bold colors, such as green or red. The woman I was still holding onto was wearing a black and violet gown.

But Darla… she was wearing a pale blue gown, fashioned with lace and some shimmery materials. It was breathtaking.

I managed to pry my gaze from her gown to see her face. That's when I noticed her lip makeup was smudged and her pinned curls were falling down. "Miss Martin, was the moonlight all that you were taking in?"

Her eyes widen and Mr. Keaton cleared his throat. It would seem that my Darla Martin thinks she's ready to be at the whims of men. I looked back at Victoria, who had readjusted her gown and looked quite uncomfortable.

I grabbed her hand, "I'm sorry to cut our evening short, but this young lady is from the household in which I currently reside," I smiled at her, "but we shall reschedule."

Victoria nodded and walked back towards the ball. I turned to face the young couple and glared at Mr. Keaton.

"You're not taking me home, Colonel Tavington."

I focused on Darla's lips. They were full and round, despite the light pink smudging around the lip line. "I most certainly am."

"I was invited to this ball by General Cornwallis himself."

"That was an open invitation to all in the area."

"James provided a carriage for me to attend this ball."

"Please stop with the informalities. He is Captain Bordon to you."

"No, James. He is a friend, unlike you."

"Friend? Ha! Why would I want to be friends with a little girl?" I sneered. As soon as I said that I noticed her eyes starting to well up with tears. I looked to Jordon Keaton but he had ducked out of the conversation sometime prior. "Miss Martin, I—"

"Don't care? I've kind of gathered that." She turned away from me and looked up at the moon once again. "You know, part of me wanted to come here with you tonight… as my date."

"You don't mean that."

"I do."

I shifted uncomfortably in my officer's dress attire. _Did Darla really want to come with me to a ball? _I had never had a date for a ball before. Usually I just met up with a woman when walking in and spent the night with her afterwards.

"William, do you think I would be allowed to ask for a dance? I know the man usually asks but I would be so happy if you said yes…" She trailed off and smiled up at me, tears almost gone. There was a lump in my throat. _You can dance, William. Take her to the dancefloor. _

_No. You have other business to attend to… Go find Ms. Petry._ I saw my father reflected in the window. Was that Victoria's last name? I shook my head and muttered, "I will do as I please, father. You left mother with nothing."

"What was that?" Darla Martin tilted her head to the side.

"Uh, Miss Martin… would you care to join me on the ballroom floor for a dance this evening?" I bowed to her and held out my hand. My heart jolted when I felt her hand slip into mine.

"I would love to."

**Captain James Bordon:**

I was chatting along with Miss Samantha Dermott, Miss Katherine Thompson and Captain Adam Wilkins when I noticed something near the center of the dancefloor. Miss Darla Martin was dancing with a gentleman who seemed quite revered. She was grinning as this British officer spun her around.

It made me happy to see that she was having a good time and that she had forgotten about Colonel—_Wait._ I blinked again before realizing that the man she was dancing with _was_ the colonel. _I didn't know he could dance like that._

I nudged Adam and he almost spit out his drink, "What is Tavington doing, James?" he queried.

"They are quite the handsome couple, wouldn't you say?" Miss Dermott gushed.

"I cannot say," I stood there still amazed. Despite the stories I could tell about my colonel, their dancing would prove a different tale. Fluid motions as if they had practiced their whole lives for this moment. Each of their smiles seemed to encourage the other to smile more so.

But then suddenly, in that moment, those stories did come back to me; particularly the one where I specifically asked the colonel to stay away from Miss Darla Martin. _He will take this too far. I cannot let him leave with her._ I thought to myself, looking up to see the dance finish.

The crowd applauded them both. Colonel Tavington bowed and Miss Martin curtsied.

"Samantha, I'm sorry but I must go find the colonel," I said hurriedly before turning back to where they had been dancing but they were gone. "Where did they go? Adam, did you see them?"

He had been whispering to Miss Thompson, "Hmm? Where'd who go?"

I scoffed, "Just help me to find Miss Darla Martin."

**Darla Martin:**

"I had a great time tonight, I mean, the part with you."

William looked over at me and grinned, "As did I with you. I've never danced like that at a ball."

"Well, you were quite skilled. I was shocked, honestly."

"Oh?" I grabbed his hand, "Would you care for a ride home, Miss Martin? It's not a carriage by any means…"

"I would love that. And you may call me Darla." I stepped up onto a stand for William to help me onto his horse. William slid onto the saddle behind me and held me close to him. I could feel his warm breath on my neck and his grip around my waist tightened as we headed towards home.

Since the ball still had a couple of hours left, there was not much traffic on the roads. William and I rode in silence for the first part of the trip before he spoke up, "Do you need a rest? I understand that you may not be used to riding in this manner." I looked down and realized that he meant riding sidesaddle.

"I've actually never ridden a horse the proper way for a lady as I have grown up on a farm," I shrugged away from him. I didn't want him to see me as a little farm girl who grew up being cared for by men and as if she were a man.

"That's quite alright, so long as you're comfortable. Should you need a rest, please let me know," he whispered huskily in my ear.

What was this that I was feeling? My heart was starting to race, my throat was becoming dry and my stomach was turning… _Wait, that wasn't my stomach._ I gulped as I turned to look at William. He grinned at me and then looked to the road.

Father hadn't given me the talk about the attraction between men and women. Abigail had to tell me about all that stuff because he couldn't figure out a way to. Although Abigail had told me about this many years ago, I wish that she were here to tell me what exactly was going on. _I think I might be falling in love with William Tavington._

Is that what this was? Love?

We arrived back at my aunt's mansion not long after and William helped me off his steed. I stood next to him since he needed to hold onto the reigns of the horse. He grinned at me and my eyelashes fluttered.

"Goodnight, Darla."

He dipped his head and was about to turn away, "Wait!" I protested as I propped myself up on my toes with my hands on his chest. My lips connected with his and I moved them slightly hoping I was doing this kissing thing right. I never got the chance to ask Jordon Keaton what he thought.

A few seconds later, William started kissing me back. His lips seemed to fit mine well and I noticed that my lips were now wet. I felt something glide across my bottom lip and pulled away once I realized it was his tongue.

William chuckled, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take it too far, Darla."

I looked down at my shoes, "It's alright. I don't know much about this."

William chuckled again, "That's quite funny… " I eyed him and he continued, "Well, seeing how you went to the ball in a carriage provided by a man who you were not attending the ball with. And the man you _were_ attending the ball with was not the man you went to the seclusion of an outside balcony with _and_ most certainly not the fine gentleman that you rode home with."

What was he saying?

"Forgive me, Darla, but I find it surprising that you do not know how to kiss a man." He thought this was amusing, "That or you really are naïve."

"I am not naïve, William!" I adjusted one of the pins in my hair that was falling loose again.

"Oh no? Then why were you kissing Jordon Keaton?"

"I liked him, okay? And I wanted to know what it felt like to kiss a man."

He scoffed, "That boy is hardly a man."

"Then what am I?"

"I beg your pardon?"

I took a deep breath, "Then what am I? He is my age, William. How do you see me?"

He paused a moment, calculating his response, "Let us not worry about it."

"No, tell me now. You see me as a child. I'm the young and naïve Darlene Martin," I glared at him.

"You are," he said firmly, "You go to a ball and have your way with whomever your attention is turned to at that moment. You do not realize the dangers of this world or this war," he took a deep breath; "You are a child."

I took a step back away from him, tears immediately welling up in my eyes and spilling over. His stern expression did not soften when he noticed my emotions and I took a couple more steps back to gain some distance from him.

Upon my last step back, I had reached the porch steps and tripped backwards, "Whoa!" I hollered as I crashed down on the steps.

"Darla! Are you alright?" William seemed genuinely concerned, despite his stance a moment before.

"I'm fine," I dusted off the back of my dress and retreated up the steps, "Stay away from me. Just stay away from me!" I hurried inside and went up to my bedroom where I cried myself to sleep.

**Colonel William Tavington:**

_You had to do it, William. She gave you no choice._

I kicked the dirt ground and dust flew up in the air. _Why? Why did I have to say that to her?_

But I knew why I had said that to her; Darla was better off without me and me without her. This war needs my full attention when I am in battle. I cannot be out in the field thinking about her safety, her lips…

I shook my head. I had to apologize to her, but there was no doing that now. She had retreated to her room and it would be inappropriate to knock on her door at this hour. Besides, she told me to stay away.

And if that be her wish, then I best honor it.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Took some time to finish this chapter up, but I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews keep me going and I'd love to hear from each of you, even if it's a guest review. **

**If you notice any grammar, spelling errors, et cetera in any of the chapters, please PM the details so that I may fix them. Thank you for reading _The Rules of War_ and I hope to have another chapter up within the month!**

**R&amp;R **:)


	8. Chapter 8

**Darla Martin:**

_He's gone. _

I wrote down as I sat in the spare company room set up for card games and political discussions.

_He left because of me. He woke his whole damn… dang… troupe up early in the damn morning…_

Sigh. I had been cursing a lot lately. It's not ladylike and I am struggling with it. I started to scribble the words out of the letter and decided it was better to just cut them out of the paper themselves, at least to save ink.

_I had a lovely time at the ball. The officers staying with us at Aunt Charlotte's mansion left early this morning. Colonel Tavington and I had a little bit of an argument at the ball, but I am finding Captain Bordon's departure more sullen. He had become quite a good friend. I should note that I truly mean friend as he has a woman waiting for him in Virginia. _

I pushed the letter away from me and rested my head on the table.

"Why couldn't he at least say goodbye? Does he not owe me that much?" I relented myself to my thoughts and they were consuming me. "Why can't I be strong and more like the men? I mean, I don't wish to be a man. That's certainly not a way to win the colonel's heart…" I trailed off and picked up the quill again.

_It is becoming quite warm here in Charles' Town. Aunt Charlotte says that we shall be leaving for the Santee plantation shortly if more redcoats greet the city. The lake won't be far off and I hope to draw the beautiful Cypress trees in the water again. _

"I need paints; I need something to keep my mind at ease this summer. If I am not at a ball or out with my friends, I need something to busy myself with other than thoughts of William," I groaned to myself. _This is going to be a bad summer, isn't it?_

I heard a knock at the doorframe. I turned suddenly to see William standing there in the entirety of his Green Dragoon garb. The red, green and gold seemed so fitting with each another. His helmet within his left hand and adorned on the top was black fur. My, he looked dashing.

"Miss Martin, would I be able to speak with you a moment?" He asked sweetly. I nodded and stood up from the desk to walk over to the sofa.

"I thought you had gone, Colonel," I said as I sat down on one end of the sofa.

"I have, I did," he stumbled over his words before sitting down beside me on the sofa. He sat on the other end of the seat so as to keep at least two feet between us, "I return only because I wish to apologize to you about last night. You see, I do think of you as a woman."

"You do?" I was taken aback that this was the reason he returned to the house.

"Yes. I would say that I could even fancy the idea of, well, fancying you; but there is something I must tell you," he looked to the ground and then back at me. "I am a soldier, Darla. An officer. I have a duty to the people of my country and your family is…"

"Fighting alongside the Continentals," I finished his sentence.

"Precisely. Perhaps if the situation was different, but alas it is not," he grinned mildly, unable to hold it for long. I could tell that he was indeed sad about this departure, but something about his demeanor gave me the idea that he intended this to be the last time I would lay eyes on him.

"Well, I am sorry to hear that, Colonel Tavington, but I thank you for your honesty," More like, _get out of my house. You made me fall for you and now you are trying to be the valiant one by 'giving me up' for 'King and Country'._

William nodded and stood up, "I do have something for you," he walked over to the door and whistled as if to call a horse. Instead, some town servants appeared with several bundles of fabric and other sewing supplies such as threads and needles. "You said you wanted to pursue sewing."

_I did?_ "I did." _But as a lie. What am I to do with so much fabric?_

"I do hope that you will accept my gift as a peace offering. Should we ever meet again, I would hope that the meeting would be cordial," William grinned sweetly as he reached out his hand as if to call on mine. I responded in kind and allowed him the gesture. His lips lingered a moment just below my outer wrist before releasing it to me once again.

"Thank you, Colonel Tavington. I shall make good use of your supplies," I curtsied.

He seemed genuinely happy that I could almost imagine him jumping with joy, as if I had just accepted a marriage proposal.

_No, not now. Do not think of that now, not with his leaving. _

"I now bid you farewell, Miss Darla Martin." He bowed and turned to leave the room. The servants from the town placed the materials on the main table in the room and followed him out.

I went to the door to see him off. The sun was nearing the middle of the sky, but its' rays shown through the main hallway as the colonel stood at the main doorway. I watched him fasten the helmet on with eagerness.

_Maybe he will stay. Maybe he will kiss me._

He stood in the doorway, facing the road ahead of him. The scene seemed so picturesque. It made me want to capture it in one moment, as if to snap my fingers and have it saved forever.

William was still facing forward but turned his head back to see me looking at him. I didn't fight it, I didn't shy away; I held my gaze and he smiled at me. I mouthed the words 'goodbye' to him and he nodded before turning away again and heading out to his horse.

"Goodbye, William."

**Captain James Bordon:**

"Colonel Tavington had to make a personal delivery this morning. He shall return soon, Wilkins," I answered as I saw the colonel's horse nearing our station.

"That will be all, gentlemen. I do hope you've enjoyed your stay in Charles' Town, but it is time we move onward to battle," Colonel Tavington grinned as he took the lead of the troupe.

"Did he just say that he hoped we enjoyed our stay?" Wilkins looked at me peculiarly.

"He did," I nodded to Wilkins as we brought up the rear of the Dragoons. What I noticed more was the tear that fell down the upper curvature of his left cheek. Perhaps Wilkins had missed it, but I sure didn't.

_She's changed him._

**Darla Martin: **

I paced around the room, pondering that day I spent with James on the porch.

_"Worth fighting for?" Was that it?_

I sat down at the desk again and looked at the large gathering of fabrics, all different shades and designs; probably to give me a plethora of options.

_"It's no problem, really. You just have to decide what is worth fighting for and decide through those thoughts on the side in which you will stand."_

_That's it._

I went back to my letter and grabbed the quill once more.

_I suppose that I have begun my summer learning already. It is important to assess your morals and beliefs and to use that knowledge to decide what is really worth fighting for. Only by those means will you be able to align yourself with the side in which you will stand for._

My signature finished the letter and I waited for the ink to dry before folding it up for the postal service. As I waited, I looked to the fabric on the table once more.

_I know just what I am going to do with you._

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**A new chapter up within the month, just as promised! I hope to hear from more readers this time around as I only got one review last time (though I am grateful to you, guest reviewer). **

**Please take the time to review if you are continuing to read this story as it helps me to gauge my writing skills and the interest people have in my writing. **

**Till next time…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Darla Martin:**

_Dear Margaret,_

_The Santee has been wonderful to us. The birds sing every morning and the mist over the lake brings me solace during these times. I have not seen my friends from Charles' Town since we left five weeks ago, though Jordon Keaton writes me often and has requested a visit with us at the plantation. _

_I have included a drawing of the Cypress trees as I remember that they are Susan's favorite. Perhaps you will all be able to join us soon._

_With love and prayers,_

_Darla_

I sealed the letter and placed it on the desk for the time being. Across the room was my sewing corner that Aunt Charlotte had provided me. Over half of the fabric that William gave me was now a part of a dress or apron… or… other items.

I wondered what Jordon Keaton would want to come visit about. Perhaps the British had taken complete control of Charles' Town and his family was vacating the area.

It was a week later that I found myself walking along the wide dirt road leading from Aunt Charlotte's plantation. It was going to a beautiful day, albeit hot, and so I decided to have my walk earlier than normal. I heard some galloping from ahead and saw a rider nearing the house.

Aunt Charlotte met me outside as the image of the rider got clearer. _Jordon Keaton._

Jordan had ridden out to visit us for a few days, predominantly to visit me. "Hello, Darla." He grinned widely as he dismounted from his horse. "It does me well to see you."

"And I you," I curtsied. "Breakfast should be ready shortly."

I led him inside to the sitting room where we could catch up in person. He was actually very excited to see the drawings that I had made as well as the dresses. "I see that you have kept yourself busy this summer."

"I have," I grinned. Breakfast was served soon after and Jordon updated us on the state of Charles' Town. The British _had_ completely taken over the town and Jordon's family was considering moving to the Northwest.

"I have plans to stay a little farther South than them," Jordon added.

"Oh? Will you not be joining your family," I inquired. He smiled a little before turning to my aunt.

"Breakfast was lovely. Would it be alright if Darla and I went on a walk towards the lake?" My aunt nodded, smiled to me and left the room. I gulped as I started piecing everything together. _Jordon requested to see me, he is moving away from the area and from his parents… and now he wants to speak with me alone._

The walk to the lake was mostly silent. I could see Jordon was starting to sweat some on his forehead. The day's heat was picking up, but he had lived in South Carolina his entire life; this heat was nothing new.

"Darla," he brought my attention back to him, "uh, how are you?"

"I'm good, Jordon," I said simply.

"Heh, that is good," he stepped towards me, "Darla, you are aware that I like you, no?"

"I—I am aware."

"And we are both at that time in our lives when our parents wish us to go on and settle down on our own…" Jordon's nervousness only seemed to increase. _Is he about to propose to me?_ "Darla, I wish to spend the rest of my life with you. We can build a house all our own, with any features that you desire. Our children will be able to grow up in a house filled with love and laughter. Is that something that you would want?" His eyes seemed hopeful.

_I do want those things…_ "I suppose so, Jordon." _With you, however…._

Jordon grinned widely, "Then I would like to ask you, Miss Darla Martin, if you would accept my hand in marriage." He got down on one knee and pulled out a ring from his pocket. The ring was made with somewhat-polished silver and decorated with a Celtic design of flowers and vines. On the top rested a small gemstone.

"Jordon, I—."

"Darla, I love you."

_What? He loves me?_ My mind seemed to be in a fog. _No man has ever told me that he loves me. Is this the man that God has sent for me? Jordon is nice and from a good family… I could really see a future with him… but is that the future I want to have?_

I focused back on him as he awaited my response. _Wait, has he asked Father?_

"Jordon, am I the first you have communicated this request to?"

"I have spoken with your father and even your aunt." _Aunt Charlotte knew and she didn't tell me?_ "So, Darla, would you have me?"

My mind started racing. _Father accepted. I suppose that means he favors me to become a Keaton. Mrs. Darla Keaton. _I guess it didn't sound that bad to me because I started shaking my head up and down.

"Yes, Jordon, I will marry you," I said finally. He smiled once again as he slipped the ring onto my left hand. Jordon kissed my cheek and quickly led me inside to announce my acceptance to the house. The rest of the day began the ceremony planning. Although I had always looked forward to the decorating of my own wedding, there was something about it all that didn't seem right.

Later that night I retire to my room alone and braided my hair for bed. _The number of days in which I will have my own room and my own bed are now numbered._ Something about that thought seemed to pull freedom from the life I had known. _Is that what being a child is? Having freedom before you are aware of its' treasure? _

I looked to the large trunk placed at the end of my bed. I kept its' only key with me always, for fear that someone else in the house discovered what I kept inside.

**Colonel William Tavington:**

"Colonel Tavington, I have the information that you requested about the Santee area," Bordon announced as he reached my tent. I quickly shushed him and pulled him inside.

"Are you mad?" I said angrily, "Please keep your voice down about this matter."

"I understand, Sir," Bordon bowed his head.

"Well, get on with it."

"Right, Sir," Bordon rolled out a map of the South Carolina state and motioned to the Santee region. "The area is about a day's ride from our current location. Should you want to give the men a brief furlough, this would be an opportune time for it."

"And did you find the exact location?"

"I did," Bordon pulled out a second, smaller map, "There is a rather large plantation near the lake Marion. This plantation is currently owned by Mrs. Charlotte Selton, after her late husband."

I smiled to myself. _I can finally fix my mistake and see her once again. I had been wrong about it before. It didn't matter that her family fought alongside the Continentals, for I no longer cared to fight with the British. _Bordon and I were planning to leave the Dragoons and our titles behind._ Cornwallis has treated me poorly as an officer for the last time._

"Bordon, might I reveal something private to you?"

"Well, of course, Sir." Bordon seemed hopeful to be given confidence.

"Bordon, I plan to ask for Darla's hand in marriage." Bordon's eyes widened, "Yes, it is true. I love her. And I am going to leave this Dragoon chapter behind me. She is the one."

"The one?" Bordon chuckled, "I never thought I'd hear _you_ say those words."

I chuckled as well. _He's right. Since I met Darla, everything had changed. I no longer cared that my father had squandered our family's reserves or that he drove my mother to sickness, God rest her soul. There was no need to be Cornwallis' lapdog to win favor and riches back in England because I no longer wanted to return. She was my life now. My life now and forever._

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Oh, snap! Darla's engaged to one man and another man is on his way to propose as well. I should have the next chapter up in two weeks, but I would like to receive at least 3 reviews before I will post it. Please help a girl out and let me know what you think of the story so far :)**

**Guest: Great deduction! Thank you for your personalized review about the story! Please let me know if you enjoyed this update.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **

**New chapters are always fun for the audience, but reviews are the gift to the writers. Please do your part and review the story (and recycle, that's important too).**

* * *

**Colonel William Tavington:**

We neared the Santee region around high noon. Bordon and I had stopped by a tavern inn for the night and had an early rise. _It's easy to get up early when you don't spend the entire night shaking a girl. _

"Do you have a ring, Sir?" Bordon had asked at dinner the night before.

"I do not. I would have liked to give her my mother's ring, but alas it is with my belongings in Chesapeake," _I would like to think that my intent to marry her would be enough to hold her attention whilst I journeyed with Bordon to Virginia. _Bordon had a lady there, as well as family, and we were likely to swing by Chesapeake before word broke out about our departure from the Dragoons.

"These are magnificent trees, Sir," Bordon motioned to the lake beyond the road.

"They are Cypress trees. Quite miraculous they are. And you should start calling me William, for however long we shall be seeing each other again," I smiled to him. Bordon seemed taken aback by my cheerfulness, but nonetheless he took it with every ounce of gratitude he possessed.

"And you are free to call me James."

I recognized the long road lined with trees from the drawing that Bo—James—had provided. Without intending to, I snapped the reigns to speed my horse along to the grand mansion. James followed suit and soon we arrived at the house.

Two servants emerged from the door to care for the horses and the widowed Mrs. Selton greeted us from the porch, "Good afternoon, gentlemen. Might I inquirer as to this surprise visit?" She grinned uneasily.

"My officer and I would like to receive quarter for the night. Would it do you much trouble?" I smiled back at her. Mrs. Selton tucked a loose hair behind her hair as she looked forward.

"I am sure that we can accommodate. We do have another guest staying with us at the time, but there is plenty of room for two officers of the British Army," the widow's eyes widened and she turned her gaze from the road.

"Is something the matter?" James asked as Mrs. Selton shook her head and offered for us to enter the house. We had dismounted and were starting for the door when I heard the angelic voice that my journey had brought me to.

"James? James! You are here!" I heard Darla holler from the side of the plantation. She pranced over to us, not giving me so much as a second look. _Did she not notice me?_ "James, what are you doing on the Santee?"

"Just receiving quarter for the night, along with the colonel," James nodded in my direction and I adjusted my stance to be perfectly upright. Darla looked to me and smiled slightly. Perhaps it was me, but something about the look that presented on her face told me that she was not particularly happy to see me.

James led her to me and joined her aunt inside the house. I stared at her for what seemed like endless days, until she spoke up.

"So, what brings _you_ to the Santee?" she asked sweetly.

"I, well I uh, I gave the men a week long furlough."

"This is you taking a break? Quartering in the house of my aunt?" Darla looked around the plantation, "All the way out on the Santee?"

_Didn't seem like a good enough reason, does it now?_ "I actually wanted to see you." _I long for your touch… I only wish that I could hold your hand._ But she was reserved. Her expression seemed to hide a great secret; a secret so big that she could build mountains with it. But her eyes: her eyes glowed warmly and I could feel the tugging reminder of why I had journeyed out to see her.

"William—."

"Darla, I—." We spoke over one another and I nodded to her. She blushed and beckoned me to continue. I reached for her arms that hung low at her sides and followed them until I held each of her hands in mine. "I miss you. I have gone months without seeing you in person, yet I have seen you every day. Your face is in the moon, the stars and the constellations; I cannot go a night without praying for your safety… Hmm, which I guess means I'm actually praying again."

Darla seemed fidgety, "Will—."

"And I found myself trying to see my future without you pictured beside me. It was impossible, it was—," I felt something angular in my right hand and glanced down to see a gleaming stone set in silver. The piece of jewelry rested on the left hand of my beloved; on her ring finger. "What is…?"

"I can explain."

"Explain what? Your—Your taste in jewelry?" I managed to say. It wasn't quite clever and it didn't add one cent to the conversation. "I mean, who he is?"

"He?"

"The man who didn't allow you to fall between his fingertips. The man who has likely promised you a lifetime of happiness… The man that has… been granted your hand in marriage."

Darla pulled her hands away from me and stared down at the ground. I had expected her to be more hastened with a reply, but she stood there in silence, perhaps in an attempt to line syllables together to form words. "His name is—."

"Never matter his name. He has won your heart and I have lost it."

"William, I never knew you wanted my heart in the first place!"

"You women are all weak; always throwing yourselves at the next available man." I stared her down and I was quite surprised when she didn't sheep behind her childish façade that I had become accustomed to. Darla had changed; she had grown up in the last few months. _She really has,_ I thought to myself as my eyes ventured south. My anger for her betrothal cause me great agitation and I whistled for the plantation servants to ready my horse.

"James, come," I announced as I mounted my steed, "we shall seek quarter somewhere else."

**Darla Martin:**

_Left, right, left, right. Wasn't there any more to this?_

It had been five weeks since I had ran off from Aunt Charlotte's Santee mansion… away from my family and my old life, away from my fiancé… _I doubt he would still be considered that at this point._

I guess this whole venture could be summarized up to a whim, but in all actuality it had been a growing desire and dream that my path had been heading on for some time now. I had the attire and I had been pulling off the look since I arrived at camp.

It had been hard keeping this secret in a house full of servants, but I had managed to sew a few men's attire items that fit my size, without fitting my figure.

I, of course, had only worn them in the privacy of my bedroom, but the style did look quite fantastic. _I wonder if women will one day be allowed to wear such clothing._ It was even harder keeping this secret from the others in my platoon, but it was my only choice for my safe-keeping.

The attire wasn't getting any easier to wear, but I had nailed the queue-style braid that James had taught me on the porch that summer evening. Before I left, I had to chop off some of the long length of my hair so as to be at the length of a respectable gentleman's.

As for a tricorn hat and boots, Gabriel had left one of his in his designated room and Thomas had an old pair of leather boots as well.

"Manners! Get over here!" my sergeant called out over the group. I looked around too double-check that he was calling on me and traipsed over to his position in the least girly way that I could managed. The sergeant had very defined cheekbones, as did I in appearance to the others. I had packed some darker makeup to run along the underneath of the apples on my cheek.

It helped to create the illusion of a strong face, rather than a fuller, rounder one: a more manly face.

"Manners, you have succeeded passed the ranks of your comrades," the sergeant bellowed as I stood at attention, "You have been granted permission to intern with the Green Dragoons. They are about a couple of miles from our camp. You shall join with them in the morning."

I stood there dumbfounded. _God has surely smiled upon me this day_. It's not that I was bad, but all of the regiments were designed with men in mind. The coaches wouldn't even know how to train a woman, should they ever be permitted to. But I worked hard; I woke up early each and every morning, I pushed myself with all of the activities and I never failed to keep communication open with my instructors.

And now my efforts had finally paid off.

"_You women are all weak_..." the words echoed in my mind.

_Heh, we'll see about that._

**Colonel William Tavington:**

I had spent over a month covering for James's departure by saying that he was on leave to care for family. Cornwallis' patience was wearing thin and his keen senses told him that Captain Bordon was not returning.

We had made camp for the night and Captain Wilkins joined me in my tent before I fully retired for the night, "Colonel Tavington, the post rider has returned with the names of the potential new recruits that will be joining us tomorrow."

"Well, let's have a look, shall we?" I motioned for him to join me at my table where two candles were still lit. The red seal bared the crest of an old friend of mine from my training day. My hand glided a small knife along the melted crease to pry open the letter.

_Good day, William,_

_The below interns have all shown remarkable talent in the field and in their training. I have assigned these three recruits to your troupe and hope that each will provide useful for the King and Country:_

_Wesley Gravenstine_

_Tobias Deidren _

_Dakota Manners_

_Your friend,_

_Sgt. P. L. Tritt_


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **

**New chapter for the 4th of July! Happy birthday, America ^.^**

**Thank you SO so much to my readers and the guest reviewer who sent a literal paragraph! Please let me know what thoughts you have on this update and where _you_ think this story is heading.**

**Lastly, yes I made up the town of Tork. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Colonel William Tavington:**

It was still quite early in the morning, but my mind was alert and ready to start the day. Cornwallis had called a meeting regarding Bordon's blatant disappearance from duty and I was set to meet with him personally in the early afternoon.

Some of the men had begun preparing the first meal of the day and I poured over maps of possible rebel hideaways while I awaited the new recruits. _It's weird to think that it's nearly a month and a half since I had about walked away from my position with the Green Dragoons to consider joining the Continental Army. And now, here I sit planning our next attack._

"Colonel Tavington," Captain Wilkins announced from outside of the tent, "the new _Dragoonies_ are here." I smirked at the pet name that many of us had dealt with in our more formidable years. Sliding on my red jacket, I fastened each of the buttons and adjusted my queue. _Best to be presentable to the new lads; put the fear of God himself in them._

I stepped out of the tent to come face-to-face with three baby-faced young men dressed in our red, green and gold attire. They snapped to upright positions as I walked down the line beside them; one blond and two brunets.

"Gentlemen, to what do we fight for?" I inquired of the group.

In one fluid string of words they recited: "To King and Country, Sir."

"Fantastic," I stopped by the first one, the blond, and examined him closely, "What is your name?"

"Tobias Deidren."

"And from where do you hail? "

"Virginia, Sir."

"Tsk, tsk," I clicked my tongue against the roof of my mouth and moved on to the next recruit, "And you?"

"Wesley Gravenstine, Boston." I shook my head lightly and continued to the last lad in line.

Before I could even ask, he answered my question, "Dakota Manners, England."

"Hmm, but where were you born, Manners?"

"South Carolina," Dakota Manners announced. He certainly knew how to answer the question properly, but there was something peculiar about him. His eyes seemed familiar, but I had never known someone with that surname.

I turned to look at the full group again, "Today we leave for the fort. It's a couple of hours from here, by horse, and you, fine gentlemen… will be walking." I heard Deidren grumble under his breath but I decided to let that insubordinate slip slide — this time.

Wilkins sent the men off to help pack up the campsite. I grabbed a small plate of food and started gathering my belongings together. _There is something unusual about Mr. Dakota Manners._

**Darla Martin / Dakota Manners:**

_I did it!_ I almost squealed to myself as I began packing up the kitchenware for the carriage. _William couldn't even recognize me._ This was, of course, part of the plan, but part of me ached with this realization. _He doesn't recognize me. He was going to propose to me, presumably, and yet he cannot pick my face out of a crowd._

Well, it wasn't really my face. I had gotten better at applying the makeup to make my cheekbones look sharper and any chest I visibly had before was diminished by the tight wrapping I had picked up from reading _Fa Mulan_.

Getting my voice to sound deeper was challenging, but after doing it for so many weeks I had finally got it to feel instinctive. My pseudonym, Dakota Manners, was a play off of my real name. Looking back, I see now that it might make it easier for William to deduce, but at this point my only real worry was seeing James.

William may not have noticed who I really was, but I felt that James would have realized it in a heartbeat.

My two fellow recruits and I were forced to walk the distance from the campsite to Cornwallis' fort. We were each carrying a large pack full of supplies for the Green Dragoons. Mine was honestly too heavy for me, but I couldn't reveal my secret now. I had to prove to them all, to William, that I could do anything that a man thought he was entitled to do.

_I can make it,_ I kept whispering to myself. My back and legs would hate me that evening, and for the next several days, but I had to make it to the fort.

**Colonel William Tavington:**

"Sir, I am making arrangements to meet with Captain Bordon. I assure you that there is no treason here," I lied through my teeth. I had gotten good with it in the last year, what with Cornwallis' fickle mind.

"You have not heard from him in over a month, Tavington!" Cornwallis slammed a fist down on his desk, "You find that man and you tell him that I wish to speak with him, immediately!"

"I understand, my Lord," I motioned to the map that now lay crinkled on his desk, "Now, onwards to the battle at Tork."

"Don't you change the subject on me; I wish to see that man in my office within a week," Cornwallis was stern and unwavering. General O'Hara mimicked his glare from behind his chair. I nodded once and looked to the fireplace, "Now, moving on to Tork, what is it that you are requesting of me?"

"I would like three more horses for my troupe."

"And what would you need with three more steeds?"

"I have gained three new recruits from Tritt and I would like them to start fighting alongside us at Tork. Preferably, I would gather them before departing today. This will give them time to become accustomed to the horses before battle in three days."

Cornwallis nodded his head slowly and he pondered the request. He gestured for O'Hara to join him at ear-level and the two of them whispered. Cornwallis looked back at me, "You may have your horses, but I wish to meet with the men first."

I nodded and turned to leave the room.

**Darla Martin / Dakota Manners: **

"Cornwallis wishes to see us?" I whispered to Tobias, he nodded and looked to Wesley.

"Yes, but I hear that we will each have a horse our own before departing the fort."

"Yes!" Wesley shouted silently as he high-fived Tobias and then me. Although Wesley was a bit thick-headed at times, both of them had become good friends of mine since our first day of training. There were times that I would try and convince myself to tell them the truth about me, but simple logic always won that battle.

I guess it was good that we wouldn't have to keep walking around everywhere. My feet were definitely swollen and are going to make for quite the uncomfortable night.

General Cornwallis spoke with us about the importance of leadership and what counts as bravery in times of war. His words were so even and calculated, it were as if he read a speech from a novel. The general behind him, who I did not suspect as a general due to his lap-dog nature, eyed us all during Cornwallis' talk.

After a while, I started to notice him staring at me more than the others. His eyes scanned my entire body, slowly inching over every detail from navel to neck and then focusing on my own eyes once again. The general's stare was cold but concerned and I thought for a moment that he had figured me out. My heart jumped when he requested a moment alone with me once Cornwallis dismissed us.

He pulled me into a separate room and closed the door behind us. "Sir? Is there something that I can help you with?"

"In fact, there very much is something that you can help me with, Mr. Manners," the general looked around the room quickly before returning his gaze to me, "My name is Charles O'Hara, a general with the majesty's army."

"General, I—."

"Haven't much time, I am aware," General O'Hara drew closer to me, "I have an assignment for you, Manners. This is to stay between you and me, do you hear?" I nodded my head slowly, "Good. I want you to look into the disappearance of Captain James D. Bordon of the Green Dragoons."

_James is missing? _"What happened?"

"That is what I want you to find out. Your colonel assures us that he is just visiting family, but his leave has gone way pass its' due. We suspect treason, but Tavington denies it all. I need you to find out the truth and relay the information back to me."

"Treason? Pardon me, Sir, but is extended family leave now a crime against the Crown?"

O'Hara eyed me suspiciously, "No, but abruptly leaving your post as an officer of the Crown is. I am trusting you to find out this information without cueing Tavington to your investigation, or else… I will reveal your secret to General Cornwallis."

"What secret?" I whispered hesitantly. O'Hara's eyes scanned by body again and fell just below my neck. He reached his hand up to the collar of my uniform and trailed his fingers downward, just stopping at my collarbone.

"The secret of your identity, whoever it is that you are, Ma'am."

I gasped and he flinched his hand away from me so as to not come in direct contact with my breasts. My heart was racing, _he figured it out. I am doomed, I am done for._

"I will not reveal your secret so long as you keep our deal, Miss—?"

"Dakota Manners. You may call me… Dakota Manners." I took a deep breath and O'Hara smirked at me.

"Very well, Mr. Manners." General O'Hara turned and began towards the door. I stood there silently and froze when I heard his footsteps stop, "You know, it bewilders me why a woman would want to go through so much trouble as to fight in this war against the rebel army. It does impress me to hear about your high marks with Tritt and the challenge it took for you to get here today." He sighed and glanced back at me, "Regardless of what may happen in the future, just note that one person believes in your strength."

I was shocked at this statement and his openness towards me. _What is this guys' deal? _"Th—thank you, Sir."

"Don't mention it. Just find out what Captain Bordon has been up to," he said before turning the doorknob and leaving the room.

Moments passed, but yet I did not leave the room. _What am I going to do? I cannot have my secret revealed to the British Army. But what if James has committed treason? Then why would William cover for him?_ Thoughts raced through my mind until I was snapped back to Earth.

"Hey, Dakota! Our horses are ready," Tobias cheered with his arm wrapped around Wesley's neck. I could really see us being a good group of friends. Sometimes it hurt to think that they would never be as close or friendly if they had met me as Darla Martin.

We headed out to the stables where there were three horses awaiting our use. Tobias received Weston, Wesley got Cheers and I was given Clandestine. _What humor God must have…_

We were allowed to begin riding around the fort and I took Clandestine far over the hills and winded back. Riding horses was completely natural for me as I had been riding on the farm since I was four years old. We neared the fort when I decided to practice halting her. I smiled when she obeyed my orders and was about to finish the ride home when something fell on the reigns.

_A leaf?_

A leaf had fallen from the maple tree towering over me. _"I expect to be engaged by the time the leaves turn, Margaret," _I recalled from the day I last saw my home. _Margaret and the others are likely still fretting about my departure. _I wondered if they had an inkling as to where I was... _Perhaps they thought I was napped by some terrible people?_

I shook my head and held onto the leaf, "This leaf is a sign of Autumn drawing near. I was engaged before the leaves turned, but I have found a new path to set on." _I can do this._

Once I returned to the fort, everyone was heading out for the countryside of a town named Tork. I suppose that is where our first battle would be with the Green Dragoons. _I hope I can do this. Could I take a life? Was it mine to take?_

I placed the orange and red leaf within the pages of Utopia; the book that I could not journey without. The literature and the notes from my childhood brought me solace during this time of war.

Nevertheless, doubts started filling my mind and I could no longer shake the thought: _I have to end a human life. Likely many._


	12. The Rules of War Trailer

Greetings! I have made a trailer for this FanFiction through my new YouTube channel **Sessediz Media**. I should hope to have more up for my other stories in the coming weeks so feel free to subscribe to the channel for updates.

* * *

**The Rules of War Trailer:** watch?v=eucgR8ViZoc&amp;feature=

**Sessediz Media Channel:** channel/UCwesWmwwmQ8ofQZseJqkydA


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **

**I uploaded a trailer to my new YouTube account yesterday and posted it in the previous chapter. Fanfiction doesn't like links in stories, so the opening is chopped off. Just go to YouTube and paste the part the site will allow me to put in there!**

**Let me know what you think of the trailer and this new addition. Read, review and recycle! :D**

* * *

**Benjamin Martin:**

"Father, what are you doing? Why are you here?" Gabriel asked hurriedly as I made my way to the camps' main tent. "Father, please."

"I'm worried about Darlene, Gabriel. Where's your brother?"

"He's not in our troupe. Thomas is assigned to Rollins for the time being," Gabriel jumped in front of me to cut off my path, "Darlene's been missing for a month. What's changed?"

"Your Aunt Charlotte gave me new information yesterday. Apparently that colonel from Charles' Town paid her another visit shortly before she disappeared. If anything said about that man is true… then I fear we may be too late to save her." That was a hard statement to admit, that my daughter, my sweet little girl who was turning into a woman might be passed saving at this point.

"Which colonel? Redcoats?"

I looked to see my old friend Henry Burwell awaiting my arrival at his tent, "Colonel Tavington. Commander of the British Green Dragoons."

**Darla Martin / Dakota Manners:**

I crouched around the corner of William's tent and listened closely. The benefit of nightfall, besides the darkness, is that the light of his tent prevented him from seeing my shadow. Had the sun still been out, he surely would've noticed my presence.

This was my second attempt to overhear his conversations with Captain Wilkins. It's funny that I was a lot more scared of Captain Wilkins even though I've known him growing up; his demeanor just since chills down your spine. I know that there were many more scared of Colonel Tavington, but I knew him as William; a man who has read Sir Thomas More and gifts sewing supplies to a girl he cares about.

"Sir, there is talk of a ghost joining up with the Continentals. He's leading the militia from the Carolina area," I heard Captain Wilkins murmur with a rustle of papers, possibly maps.

"When can we have the men ready to move? I want to be outside of Tork by evening," William said evenly. _He sounds tired and slightly agitated_.

"As soon as you wish, Sir. My plan is promptly following breakfast."

"Good." I saw William's figure stand up from the desk and make his way towards the opening of the tent. _Oh, damn, don't leave and find me here_. "Have you ever visited the Santee, Captain?"

"I have ventured through there, yes. What of it, Colonel?"

"I visited there not too long ago. It's a nice area, yes?"

"Mostly farm plantations, but it's a good area. Did you enjoy the Cypress trees?"

"Uh, yes. The Cypress trees." _William promptly left that day. He wasn't there long enough to enjoy the sights of the area. _"I believe it's time to turn in for the night. We will reconvene in the morning."

"Very well, Sir." Wilkins gathered his pack and started for the exit. I ducked out of view and awaited for him to be out of sight.

William didn't return to bed right away. Instead, he looked like he was writing a long letter to someone. After a bit he stopped and leaned back, muttering some of the words he had written, "I afraid I cannot delay this…..it would be best….if at all possible, to save yourself from persecution. I wish I could join you…..I had this all planned out with…..but matters of the heart..."

_Who's he writing to? _At first, I had thought that he was writing a letter to James and that General O'Hara's suspicions were correct, but now I felt that he was writing a love letter. _Am I really that easy to get over? Maybe he never had feelings for me._ It's true that he never explicitly stated his feelings towards me but I had felt them there since that dance at the ball. And when he gave me those sewing gifts and visited me at the Santee. _I thought he was going to propose to me then and there._

"Take heed and I hope….. for you and yours, my friend," William ended the letter. _If there is suspicion of treason, and William is suspected for abetting it, isn't it dangerous to send letters like that?_ "I just hope she's alright."

I gasped, too loudly, at the mention of a girl. _He was writing a letter to a woman, but who?_ I saw William's shadow jump at the sound I had made and quickly man a silent run for it. _He cannot catch me. Even if he doesn't find out who I am, I could still get in great trouble for eavesdropping. Then he would surely discover the secret of Dakota Manners._

**Colonel William Tavington:**

The mornings in this area were always clouded in fog. If I were to leave a gap in my tent entrance there would be a whole flood of it in my quarters.

Captain Wilkins was readying the men for departure. We would take a rest around Mills County about midway to Tork and I had some business to take care of with one of the new recruits.

Dakota Manners. I had caught him spying on me last night. Stupid boy dropped his military papers by my tent last night. Thing is, last night I was writing a letter to James about Lord Cornwallis' demands. If he were to have overheard me, this could pose a definite issue. I will have to confront him before he told anyone else.

The ride was gentle and there were no issues with militia on the roads. I had been warned about a 'ghost-like' figure that led an attack on many of our officers. No doubt, it was just a story made up to scare our men. The officers were killed, but likely it was by a whole troupe.

The sun was high in the sky when we discovered some shade in the Mills area next to a small river. I raised my right hand and the command following me halted. The men were starting to prepare a quick meal when I ordered for Manners to join me by the river.

"Sir? You wanted to see me?" Despite his better efforts, the man looked awfully feminine. He could carry about as much as our older officers but his face was round, almost like a child's.

"Yes, I understand that you were outside of my tent last night, Manners." He gulped, "Before I go further, how much did you hear?"

"Nothing, Sir. Honest."

"Honest, eh? I doubt that you heard nothing. Come, tell me what you heard."

"Nothing of consequence, Sir. Nothing that would bear retelling."

"Hm," I walked to my horse and pulled a knife frim within a holder, "can you tell me what this is, Manners?"

"A, uh, knife, Sir."

"Precisely and I do not want to show you its use should you decide to repeat anything that you _think_ you might have heard last night. Do we have an accord?" Manners nodded and I pull away the weapon. Another Dragoon came by and brought us two bowls of stew and I offered for Manners to join me for the meal. _If I can get close to this lad, it will be far less likely that he will spill anything to Cornwallis._ "So, what mind did you have joining the Green Dragoons?"

"Oh, I figured it was my duty to serve."

"Be honest, Manners."

"Well, I wanted to prove to myself, and others, that I could do this. Besides, who doesn't enjoy an adventure?"

"Oh, it's an adventure alright. Do you have a lady, Manners?"

"Uh, a few," _You sly dog_, "I'm open to possibilities."

I cracked up laughing, "Ha! That's a good one. I shall use that one the next time my friend bugs me about my sleeping habits."

"And you, Sir?" I raised my eyebrow, "Do you have a lady?"

"Not really. There was a possibility with one a while back but alas she chose another." I sat there silently and took another spoonful of my meal, "All is fair in love and war, Manners. Remember that."

"Not if the rules are pitted against us." I looked back at Dakota Manners and smirked. _This guy seems like quite the philosopher. _

We finished up our meal and packed the saddles for another ride. Within a few hours we were at a small village outside of the Tork fields and I found a tavern with just a few beds to spare. Most the Dragoons would have to set camp, but a handful of the higher officers were given an actual bed for the night.

Since the battle wasn't until early afternoon, many of the officers decided to grab some drinks, play some cards or solicit entertainment for the night. Part of some pre-celebration, I suppose. I was about to win with a royal flush when a blonde-hair bar maiden leaned in towards me.

"How do you do, officer?" she giggled. "Do you suppose I could help take care of you tonight?" I hesitated as I noticed the other officers around me awaiting my answer.

_Just say yes, damn it, it's not like it matters anymore_. Ever since I had come to the conclusion that I harbored feelings for Miss Darla Martin, I had forgone the lifestyle that I had become accustomed to. It hadn't been too hard to keep from the officers that surrounding me at most times, but now that this woman was asking in front of all of them….

"Why not?" I grinned. _I deserve a bit of fun._ I nodded to her as I stood up to see Dakota Manners standing by the bar. His mouth was agape and his eyes were wide._ What is he looking at?_ I looked around me and when I looked back towards him, he was almost out of the door.

It was quite odd and I didn't know what to expect, but I felt it necessary to run after him. _What got him so spooked? _As I left the tavern door, I could no longer see him but noticed something lying on the ground. _Maybe he dropped this,_ I thought to myself as I reached for the item. It was a book of some kind, small and slender. I held it up to the light to see a familiar tanned edging and title: _Utopia._

_It couldn't be._ I opened the cover to reveal the first page. The inscription was recognizable immediately: _To my darling daughter. Forever you shall be in my heart, as your father and friend, Benjamin Martin._

I guess it should come as no surprise. I deserved this.

The man that Darla was engaged to must be Dakota Manners. The fact that she chose another man was enough to cause me despair, but to choose another Dragoon caused infuriation.

I wanted to be angry at her, I really did. But when I recalled Dakota Manners' statement from earlier…. "_Uh, a few. I'm open to possibilities_," it caused rage.

Dakota Manners was cheating on his fiancé and my beloved.


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **

**Guest: You seem to be devoted! Thank you for continuing to read AND review this story, as it is my favorite to write at the moment. I'm glad you enjoyed the trailer and chapter, let me know what you think of this addition.**

**YouTuber Sparrow: If you happen to be reading this chapter (and aren't the above guest reviewer) thank you for your comment on my trailer for this chapter. Please let me know what you think of this update!**

* * *

**Read, review and recycle, everyone!**

* * *

**Colonel William Tavington:**

I spent my night searching for him, but there was no visible sight of Dakota Martin. _Blast him_, I thought to myself as I woke up from a horrible dream.

My dream started with my mother greeting me at our old house. She called my Billy and offered to go out in the field to fly my new kite. As we headed outside, the sky turned dark and I was suddenly caught in an intense battle. I looked back to my mother who was now lying on the ground, wounded.

I ran to her but saw Cornwallis step in front of her body. "_You mustn't worry about her. You have more important _manners_ to deal with._" In my hands I held Darla's copy of _Utopia_ tightly in my grasp and looked back up to my Lord. He was gone and I saw someone on the other side of the now-quiet battlefield; a woman?

Her hums echoed across the hills and valleys as she neared my position. Even at only ten feet away, her image was only portrayed as a silhouette. "_Help me. I'm trapped._"

"_I can help you,_" I said to her. "_Tell me who you are. How are you trapped?_"

"_I thought I was in love… but he left me_," she whispered with small sobs as she turned away from me.

"_No! Don't go,_" her image began to fade. "_I can't help you if you leave!_"

And that's when I woke up; my thumb still resting between two pages from the night before. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I announced, assuming it was Wilkins.

"Sir," Wilkins began as he opened the door. He flicked his head to the side and continued, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—," he trailed off. I looked down to see what he was referring to and covered the area with _Utopia_.

_Damn dream._ "Yes, go on."

"Cornwallis sent this for you," he walked over to me and handed me a sealed letter. I looked down at my occupied hand and back at Wilkins. Quickly, he grabbed the letter and tore the seal for me. I glanced over the letter to see what the battle plan was for today.

"Get the men together. I want them all to have a decent breakfast, but not too heavy," I folded the letter again with my free hand. "Saddle-ready in two hours." That will give me plenty of time to confront Mr. Manners.

**Darla Martin / Dakota Manners:**

Last night was possibly one of the worst nights I have ever experienced.

I was already enduring the struggle of battle for the next day when I happened to hear two simple words that seemed to crush my heart in ways I hadn't even read:

_"Do you suppose I could help take care of you tonight?" a busty bar maiden inquired of my colonel. He hesitated to respond, calculating his options. _

_Perhaps it was from what I had heard about William, but I assumed him to be the one to instigate such situations; at least to not say no when such an offer was made. _Don't do it_, I whispered to myself. _

_William looked around the table at the other officers and gently placed his cards down on the table. "Why not?" he smirked devilishly with that response. _What? How can you? I thought you loved me! _My mind was in a panic, but all I did was stand there._

_Suddenly I realized his eyes were fixated on mine. His stare still made me shiver just as the first time I saw the cruel side of him, but yet in that moment I had another desire than to storm out on him. He seemed worried for me and began to turn around. _

_I found myself running to Clandestine out by the campsite a few minutes later. I don't remember leaving, nor leaving in such a hurry, but I pulled myself up onto my horse and rode off from the small town's glow._

And so I found myself underneath this tree, eating the last of my reserves with a dying fire.

"This is all my fault, you know," I whispered to Clandestine as he rested by the fire. "If I hadn't of gotten myself into this mess…." _Oh, what am I saying? I love this. Maybe if I never met William I wouldn't have found myself in such a journey._ "Yeah, but at what cost?"

I stood up and dusted off my pants. The sun was nearly risen and I knew that battle lines would begin forming before too long. I rode Clandestine to a nearby stream for some water before heading back to the campsite.

When I returned, I noticed many of the officers on their horses. After surveying the area, I realized the William was not among them. _Still in bed, I see._

"Manners," I heard a command from behind me. I gulped as I peered back to see William atop his steed with a stern look on his face. "Where have you been? We were just about to leave without you."

"Ah, yes, I was uh," I stammered to come up with a reasonable excuse. He seemed really peeved at me not being accounted for at breakfast, "I thought I heard something at the end of the tree line, so I went to investigate."

Captain Wilkins interjected, "So you went off alone?" I nodded.

"I figured it was nothing, but felt curious. If I was wrong to do so, then I apologize and vow to keep with the group in the future," I furrowed my brow.

William nodded to Wilkins, who then gathered with the other men. I shrunk inside of my attire as William inched his horse near me, "You and I will have a little talk later, hmm?"

I rose an eyebrow, "May I inquire the topic?" William scoffed and pulled out a small, slender book.

"Lose this?"

My eyes widened for a second before I tried to regain my composure, "I don't know where you got that, but it's not what you think." I paused a moment trying to think of how to continue when I heard someone screaming.

Beyond us and the other officers there was a scout officer lying in the middle of the road. Militia Rebels had been surveying the area and sought a moment when our guard was down.

"Positions!" William commanded, now taking charge of the situation without a moment's notice. I pulled out one of my two pistols and held it up to pull the deadly trigger for the first time. Many times I practiced and many times I hit my intended target, but never had the target been a living person; a person that my family could honestly know in passing.

The man fell to the ground.

My throat was dry. My heart hummed and I could have sworn my ears were ringing. Maybe it was all the firing going on around me….

"Manners!" I heard Deidren holler for me as I shook the daze. I looked to see him sword to bayonet with a militiaman and struggling. I rode over to help fight off the man and struck the artery on the right side of his neck with my sword.

_What are you doing?_ I saw a faint image of my mother. "Mom?" I said as the rebel sounded a retreat.

**Colonel William Tavington:**

We warded off the rebels with only a few bruises from the officers. Milkman, as we call him, was left behind for the town doctor to sort with. _I won't let Cornwallis use our late arrival against me or the men_. I led the group and occasionally found myself peering out of the corner of my eye at Dakota Manners.

He certainly was an attractive fellow; I guess I could see what my Darla saw in him that way, but his character! How could she ever be with a man with such low standards?

_I was just like him not too long ago. In fact, I almost was again last night_. Was it wrong to partake in those pleasures, honestly? Bearing in mind that I no longer had a chance with Darla Martin, would it really be such a terrible thing to indulge in?

I shook the thoughts from my mind and recalled what Manners and I were talking about before the ambush: "_I don't know where you got that, but it's not what you think_."

He seemed a bit familiar when answering my question, but frankly… what else could I think it was?

Manners was a peculiar man. He was definitely brought up in the classics, had a heart for King and Country and even possessed the heart of my own love. Despite all this, and I couldn't quite pinpoint the reasoning, but he gave me an off-feeling. Perhaps it was his feminine features or his courage and strength these past few days, but I definitely wanted to investigate Darla's fiancé further before reaching a decision.

We reached the tree line out the field outside of Tork and I gave Wilkins the command as I rode off to greet General Cornwallis. He seemed awfully glum to see me approaching him, and O'Hara more so, but I kept on.

"Tavington, what took you so long?"

"I'm afraid my ranks were ambushed this morning," I tightened the reigns of my horse and winced at O'Hara.

"Surely you're men are fine for battle?" Cornwallis questioned.

"Oh, quite yes, they are ready for battle," _and alive in general, but what do you care?_

"Good. I'm glad to hear it," Cornwallis turned to O'Hara who handed him a map. "We have several strings of infantry lined here with more ready to step in place here," he gestured from point to point, "I want you to wait until the horn signal for you to make your appearance."

"Understood. After this is all taken care of for the day, I do need to speak with you about a private issue." O'Hara straightened his posture which I took note of.

"Does this have to do with your missing captain?"

I held my stare on O'Hara, trying to pick up on what was making him squeamish, "We shall talk about both topics."

Once I was back with my men, I relayed the information they needed and sought guidance from Wilkins. As we talked strategy, I noticed Manners mouthing words to himself with his eyes closed. _I guess I didn't peg him as a religious philanderer._

The battle began and we all eagerly awaited the horns' blow. The seasoned officers looked ready for another battle, two of the recruits were forming sweat on their brows and Manners, well, Manners looked determined. His gaze held true to the battle scene and his eyes were unwavering. I was caught off-guard looking into his familiar eyes when the signal sounded for the Green Dragoons.

"Men, charge!" I ordered as we rode out into the thick of it.

For the first time in two days, I was far too busy performing my duties as commander to pay attention to the young Mr. Manners. In fact, too much of my attention was focused on that young man.

I swiped my blade down the middle of many men as I proceeded towards their end of the field. "Come on, men!" I encouraged my officers as charged further down the hill. That's when I heard it.

A scream, a holler; whatever you want to call it, it was loud, it was passionate… it was a woman's. I turned quickly to find the source of the cry, _what is a woman doing out here?_

"Wilkins, where did that come from?" I attempted to ask as I fought off more of the rebel army. Wilkins was too busy in his own fight to answer clearly so I began looking around again for the source. My eyes rested once again on Mr. Manners who was now knocked off his horse, ground fighting with a rebel soldier.

Manners knocked the man to the ground and was about to pierce his throat when another soldier's bayonet glided under his jaw. I watched as Manners looked at the soldier above him and drop his sword.

"Manners!" I cried out. "Manners! Pick up your sword!" I grabbed the reigns of my horse and rode as quickly as I could, through men and bodies, to his side.

**Darla Martin / Dakota Manners: **

"Please! I beg your mercy!" the man pleaded for his life as I held my sword high. I didn't necessarily want to kill him, but this was my job now. I had to.

I took a deep breath as I raised the sword higher and almost choked when a bayonet came in contact with my own neck.

"Drop it," another spoke evenly. His voice was soft and warm but with a passion that drive both syllables. I slowly lifted my eyes to be able to recognize his. "Drop it, now." I raised my left hand at head-level and lowered my sword with my right hand. Perhaps it was the intensity of the situation but I could have sworn I heard my alias being called. "Stay low, move over there… slowly."

I gently took my steps, each one at a time, as I moved away from both men. My foot caught on a rock and I tumbled down to the ground. He lunged at me with intent to strike as I cried out, "Gabriel!" he stopped in his tracks.

My eyes fluttered open to see my older brother standing over me; confusion, anger and tears in his eyes. "What are you—?" he was cut off when the colonel split the distance between us.

"Such a sissy to take such an easy attack," he said in my defense. I knew he meant my tripping and being unarmed, but it hit home for him to refer to me as an easy attack. Gabriel stared at me before grabbing the hand of the man on the ground and retreating to the rebel base. William reached down and grabbed my arm to pull me up on his horse.

I was tired and bruised but I held onto him as he rode me to safety. My horse was gone, men's lives that I held at the tip of my sword today were gone and my family ties, the things I thought could never break, were irreverently broken.


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: **

**Guest: Didn't fit with the flow of this chapter but don't worry – We will get to see Benjamin Martin's reaction to the information in the next installment.**

* * *

**Side note: I love writing this story and I think that I may actually have something here. My thought is that once this story concludes, I can change names and important key details to make it truly my own story. The idea would be to change the setting but still have an adventurous girl fall for a military leader and decide to suit up herself. Does that sound interesting/worth the time?**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter / my creative idea in the comments section! I really want (need) to hear from more people this time. Please and thank you!**

* * *

**Darla Martin / Dakota Manners:**

"_This issue we are dealing with now… could very well put the man you love on the battlefield with Gabriel, which, either way, could end badly. It may be hard for you to love a man who is on the side in which your brother fights against…._"

"I _am_ the man who is fighting against Gabriel on the battlefield," I whispered to myself as I took a swing of whiskey. "Eeek," I winced. William had taken me to the nurse's station where I was tended to after battle. It honestly wasn't that bad; I don't know why he had gotten so protective of me all of a sudden.

_He knows._ _He knows that I am really Darla posing as Dakota Manners._ But he would have said something, wouldn't he? William wouldn't have let something like that slide… right?

I looked up when the entrance of the tent rustled, "I see you are feeling better," Commander of the Green Dragoons; my savior of the hour said. _Not that Gabriel would have actually killed me, but now he might. Lest Father would._

"Quite well," I grunted with another swing of whiskey. I managed not to gag this time and placed the glass on the tray table.

"Glad to hear it," he pursed his lips, "Would you care for a walk? It will allow you some fresh air."

I hesitantly agreed and followed him out of the tent.

We walked a great deal away from the camp before he spoke again, "Where are you from, Manners?"

"Uh, Carolina. South—South Carolina, Sir," I stuttered.

"And you said you had a girl there?"

"Perhaps."

William stopped dead in his tracks, "Answer me, Manners. Do you have a girl there?"

"I'm sorry, Sir, but what does it matter? Are you suspecting me of something?"

"Perhaps I am."

"Heh, and I would have good reason to suspect you as well."

"Excuse me?" _Oh damn. What did I just say to my commanding officer? _I'd rather him know my secret now than to hang me at Camden. "What did you just say to me, Manners?" _You're already in the thick of it, Darla…_

"Where is Captain James D. Bordon?" I said without a pause, "And why are you covering for him?"

William's eyes grew large. He seemed shocked that he would be caught so easily by a new recruit and yet angry that I had brought it up. I felt his hand wrap around my arm as he dragged me further away from the camp. We reached a small brook lined with trees when he released his grip.

"What do you know?"

"Only that James is missing and that you are hiding his true whereabouts."

"James?"

"Uh, James D. Bordon. I am sorry, Sir. I only know of the name, not the uh… man."

"And who told you about _Captain_ Bordon? How did you know of him if you've never met him?" I shrugged and he raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "Ah, you were sent on a mission, eh? Was it Cornwallis or O'Hara?"

I stood in silence. _Should I tell him? Would it help to hide it longer?_ "G—General O'Hara."

"You stutter an awful lot, Manners," William scoffed as he turned towards the brook, "It's a wonder that she loves you at all."

My head shot up, "I beg your pardon, who loves whom?"

"Darla Martin," _Damn it damn it damn it_, "You are her fiancé, are you not?"

"Her what?"

William pulled out my copy of _Utopiai _once again, "This book, it belongs to her."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't lie to me!" William yelled loudly, "You are the one that got to her first. You are the one that she fell in love with." He leaned against the oak tree and slid down to a slump, "You are the one who stole her heart."

Why was he acting like this? _Does he think that I as a man am engaged to myself? Not like that – oh damn this is confusing. _"Sir, I believe that you have lost me a bit. What is the matter?"

William had a smug look on his face, "I deserve this. I had a chance to change for her but I didn't. Well, I did but it's no matter now."

I nodded for him to continue. _What did he change in favor of me?_

"While you're off with your hordes of women, I happen to be sleeping alone at night. My bed is cold just as the nearing winter."

"I saw you with a woman just the other day."

"Oh, her? She talked to me. I didn't sleep with her but I thought about it. Do you think that sleeping with another woman gets your mind off of the one you want?" I shrugged, "Neither do I." William let his head fall back against the tree once more and closed his eyes. We paused in silence for what seemed like eternity. "Manners."

"Yes, Sir?"

"Are you engaged to Miss Darlene Martin?" I hesitated for just a brief moment. Perhaps it was to calculate my options, but I felt that I had already decided on my choice of answer; I just needed a moment to muster up the courage to say it.

"Yes."

**Colonel William Tavington:**

"Yes, we are engaged to marry."

My heart felt sore and sunk as if it were a ship at the bottom of a harbor. The confirmation was there and although I had greatly expected that answer, no pain was barred from truth. _Darla Martin is going to be another man's wife._

"Sir?" I blinked and realized that we were still in the field. "Sir, is there anything that I can do?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, you can." I stood up and dusted off my pants. "I assume that you have no qualms with my prior affliction with your beloved, lest you'd already had issued a threat by now."

"I suppose not…"

"So I would like to say goodbye to her one more time – at the grand ball this weekend."

"B-ball?"

"Yes, to celebrate the end of the summer Cornwallis is throwing another festive occasion. I trust that you would have enough time to contact her and for her to arrange for suitable attire?"

"Ah, yes. She sews quite well now," I tried to smile. William was almost able to hide his grimace but I saw through it.

"Grand," was all he said as he shouldered back to the camp.

* * *

**Reminder: Check out the trailer for The Rules of War on YouTube. My account name is Sessediz Media. Feel free to send me an IM if you'd like the link. :)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: **

**My apologies for the delay (on all of my stories)! It's been a busy last six(-ish) months with finishing my degree, getting married, moving, not having Wi-Fi, etcetera. But don't give up hope, I plan to get back to my writing and this will be just one of many updates to come. **

**This is a very long chapter so I hope you enjoy it. I look forward to reading your reviews :)**

* * *

**Darla Martin / Dakota Manners:**

I spent the rest of the night trying to figure out a way out of this wretched mess. By this point I could no longer deny the engagement of my alter ego to myself nor could I convince William that even a simple goodbye was not a necessity. Though I have been in constant wondering if William's yearnings were truly about me, his desire to bid me farewell one last time seemed sure. _He's going to fight for me._

There was no way I could represent the both of us at the ball so I would have to find a way to make it so that Darla could attend without suspicion of Dakota's whereabouts. Also, I would need to find myself a dress fit for the grand ball.

If I weren't in this situation, I could surely come up with a design and model in a flash, but without my materials there wasn't much I could do.

"I'll have to go to the tailor for something," I said to myself whilst getting ready for breakfast. "Perhaps William would afford me leave to invite _Darla_ to the ball, during which I could get everything in order."

I nodded and grabbed my tankard before stepping out of the tent. The other officers were enjoying another stew and I noticed William talking with one of them at the fire pit.

"Colonel Tavington, I request a word with you." William looked up at me and raised his eyebrow. "Please."

He followed me to a nearby tree, "What's the matter, Manners?"

"I would like to visit Darla. I'm afraid if I send a post it won't reach her in time for the ball."

William seemed doubtful and met my eyes with a look of suspicion, "Alright. But I expect to see you here the morning after next."

"I'll bring her to an inn when I return." William nodded and began walking away. "Thank you," I called after him, to which he just kept walking. I had almost turned for my horse when he responded.

"It's a masked ball, Manners. Be sure that you and your beloved are properly outfitted."

I took leave on Clandestine and journeyed to a city a couple of towns over in search of a dress. It took some time but when I arrived there were many to choose from. The one I sat my money down for was a soft yellow gown with ruffles at the hem and a built-in corset with blue ribbons tied in the back.

"Your lady will sure be surprised," the seamstress remarked.

"Yes, indeed."

I rode to another town to avoid anyone noticing my movements to get shoes and hair ornaments to match the dress. As the second day drew to a close I headed back towards North Carolina for the ball.

At nearly 4 a.m. I found an inn and rang the hand bell by the counter. An older woman, about the age my grandmother would be, came down the stairs.

"What can I do for you, Sir?"

"I'd like a room. Dakota Manners," I placed my money on the counter.

"I happen to have one available. There's a ball here tomorrow, you know." I nodded as she grabbed her candlestick and lead me up the stairs to a small bedroom. "Here you are, Sir."

I thanked her for being willing to set me up with a room at such a late hour and went inside to light a few candles of my own. _Later I will have to find another excuse to return here since William ordered to see me back at camp in just a few hours_. I hid the dress and other supplies inside of the chest at the foot of the bed and messed up the sheets to make them look slept in before sneaking out of the house.

At the crack of dawn I went to my own tent for even a couple hours of sleep. _Today is going to be a long day._

**Colonel William Tavington:**

I awoke to the sound of metal clanging outside of my tent and saw my thumb resting in between another two pages of Darla's book. My neck was stiff from my sleeping position and I noticed my candle was melted to the down to the base.

"Oh, today's going to be a long day," I pinched the bridge of my nose. Cornwallis wanted to see me before tonight's masked ball and I still honestly wasn't looking forward to it. I was going to say goodbye to the only woman who had ever loved me, who I loved back, and I was going to do it with a silly mask on.

"Colonel? There's a letter from General Cornwallis."

I groaned as I readied myself for Wilkins to enter. He handed me the letter and I saw that our meeting was no longer necessary. "It would seem that the militia has stopped attacking our officers, for the time being."

"Something to celebrate at tonight's ball, Sir," Wilkins grinned.

"Yes, well, let the men know that we are expected at this grand ball by sundown. I have no further instruction for today."

Wilkins left my tent and I fell fast asleep.

_Help me. I'm trapped._

_I heard the voice again. _

_"Where are you? Who are you?"_

_You can't see me. I cannot be seen._

I awoke sometime that afternoon starving for a meal and still without much rest. Manners was still in his tent but at least he had returned on schedule. I grabbed a bowl of stew and saw him sit next to me.

"Darla's in town."

"Oh, she is?" As if I could forget.

"She's staying at an inn until the ball. I'll be visiting her soon."

_Sounds delightful. _"I'll see you there then?"

"Where?" He seemed nervous.

"The ball?" I replied.

"Oh, yes. The ball."

A thought found its way into my mind. _What if Dakota is nervous that I will sweep his Darla away? Did she speak of me that much? Perhaps she has regretted her decision with Mr. Manners._

We continued our meal in silence and before long he was riding off to meet her. _I just need to see her once. Just once more._

**Darla Martin / Dakota Manners:**

I had gotten ready rather quickly for being out of practice. It was a struggle to tie the corset ribbons without a helper, but I got it in under an hour. My hair was twisted up in the natural ringlets that I had become accustomed to brushing out and I fixed a small flower comb at the crown. Everything was nearly set when I heard the other house attendees leaving for the ball.

_How am I going to leave this place dressed like this? I don't even have a carriage._ My mind was reeling with the lack of planning in my plot.

I decided to wing it and hope for the best. Putting on my gold-rimmed blue mask, I stepped out from my room and carefully walked towards the staircase. I was just about out of the house when a man, who I assumed to be the husband of the woman from earlier, stopped me.

"And pray tell, who might you be?" I gulped.

"I am just an attendee of the grand ball."

"All the others have already left. How do you plan on getting there?"

"I, well, I don't know."

The old man smiled with the few teeth he had left and gestured for me to follow him. He led me out to the stables where I saw my horse residing along with another, a white-haired horse with chestnut fur.

"This is Frost. I'm sure that he would love to accompany you tonight."

"But you don't know who I am. Why are you helping me?"

The old man shrugged, "I have a good feeling about it. Now run along. You don't want to be late."

I wanted to rush over to the ball but became fearful that the mask and my hair would not stand up to the breeze. I also worried that the horse might kick up some mud from the road onto my ball gown. Lucky for me to be arriving late, most of the people attending the ball were already inside once I arrived to the stables to leave Frost.

Inside the first hall I noticed many tall paintings of numerous British officials and officers, including General Cornwallis. It was at that moment that I remembered General O'Hara's task to me and wondered if he would be at the gathering. _I'm wearing a mask, even then he won't be able to identify me._

Other couples greeted me as I continued down the hall until reaching the ballroom. The room glowed a warm gold and men and women danced beneath the magnificent chandeliers. I declined a few offers to dance as I searched for William. _Why won't he come find me?_

The grand ball room was actually two ball rooms with a small adjoining wall with three open arches evenly placed. I ventured into the second room, at which point the ball was nearly reaching its end, and panned around to search for my colonel. As the night drew on, my care for ladylike manners waned. I noticed General Cornwallis talking to an older couple near the windows and pivoted immediately from that direction only to find myself face to face with the very person I was trying to avoid.

"My apologies, Miss. I did not see you there." His blue eyes were crystal, almost frosted, and they stared into mine as if knowing my identity instantaneously. Even beneath the plain white mask he wore I gulped knowing it was him. "Have we met before?"

"I do not believe so," I curtsied, "Darla Martin."

"General O'Hara," he smiled. "You wouldn't happen to be related to our little ghost friend, Benjamin Martin?"

My throat burned as I thought about my time on the battlefield with Gabriel. I had busied myself with so much these last few days that the instance was almost blocked from my memory. I wondered if Gabriel had told father yet.

"An unfortunate family relation, my distant cousin." I tried to ditch the subject with another when the current song ended. "Would, would you care to dance, General O'Hara?"

"Please, call me Charles."

He offered his hand and when I placed mine in it, he spun me around. It was almost amusing to see a man with such a rigid military stance dance like I remember my brothers doing when I was old enough to start attending balls. We swayed from left to right, dancing circular patterns around the ballroom.

When the song ended, he bowed and I responded in kind.

"I don't suppose that you have another dance available for me?"

I giggled to myself, realizing that this was the first time in a long while I had been flirted with as a woman. When I opened my eyes, Charles O'Hara seemed to be eyeing me.

"Are you sure we have not met before? Even in a mask you seem familiar."

I shrugged, once again trying to change the subject, "And how many women to you dance with at balls? How many do you talk with on a daily basis?"

O'Hara cocked his head to the side, almost sad. _I guess that's the answer to my question._ I bided him farewell and quickly moved to the first ballroom once again to retain my cover as Darla.

I was about to head into a small hallway off of the ballroom when I felt someone grab my hand. "Miss?" his voice was deep, "May I have this dance?" I turned around and noticed the red, green and gold uniform, customary for us Dragoons.

"You may."

The masked Dragoon led me back out towards the dance floor where I could see him more clearly. _It's not William, just one of my fellow Dragoons._ As the song finished I curtsied hurriedly and began to leave. The officer grabbed my wrist again, tighter this time.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry but I'm looking for someone."

"Sweetie, I am everything you need," The man's eyes narrowed beneath his black mask as he gestured to the rest of his body.

I heard someone say something but didn't take the time turn my attention, unlike the officer before me. As he crooked his head away from me I used my grabbed hand to hold his and my free hand to grab his forearm, twisting it quickly behind his back.

"Dear God, woman! Give a man a break!" I shoved him to the ground.

"Yes, you're lucky I _didn't_ break it."

_Scoundrel. _My heels clacked on the ballroom floor as I walked away from the man who was now lying on the ground. I noticed the late hour on a clock above the magnificent fireplace. _What if I don't find him tonight?_ To my right was another open balcony, just like the night with Jordon Keaton. I ventured towards it when I became aware of another Dragoon eyeing my every move. His hair was neatly fixed back and his mask was a muscular mold with red and black paints adorning it.

I cocked my head to the side, gesturing him to follow me and waited from him just outside of the doors.

When he reached me he seemed almost out of breath, "I wondered when I would get to see you again."

"It is my understanding that you were the one to arrange this meeting tonight."

William forced a smile and looked down at the ground before glancing back at the party, "I haven't seen Mr. Manners since earlier today. Is he not here?"

"Oh, he is here. It took you _this_ long to find _me_."

"I saw you nearly two hours ago, Miss Martin." _Two hours?_ "It's been a struggle to come up with words to say to you. I did, however, see you dancing with men _other_ than Mr. Manners."

"I do enjoy a dance. Dakota's more of an observer, as even you sought to do tonight."

William sighed. I wanted to see him look at me as Darla Martin without my mask on, without his mask on. My chest tightened with anticipation as he walked past me and in the direction of the stone railing.

"Do you know why Dakota invited you here tonight? He invited you because I found out that he was your fiancé and I needed to—I needed to speak with you."

I walked towards the stone railing and practically jumped up to sit on it. Crossing my legs and placing my hands on the skirt, I developed a bit of a tone, "Alright. I'm here. What did you need to speak with me about?"

William searched for words as he gazed up at the moon, "You remember that ball in South Carolina? You wore a blue dress then. It was a full moon that night, just like tonight." I rolled my eyes. _Get on with it. Either admit your feelings for me or leave me be!_ "Darla, I—," he choked on the words.

"Are you—are those tears?"

He turned away from me, wiping a hand over his face, "No. I'm fine." William continued to stand there silently, still facing away from me. "I know that this is foolish, thoughtless and even disrespectful to say this to you now but… I did want to marry you."

I sat there in silence.

"I still _do_ want to marry you. I love you and I think I've loved you since that night when we rode back to your aunt's house after the ball."

My throat felt dry but I still did not move. He turned around to face me.

"Please say something. Tell me to get lost or to go to Hell. I know you could, I saw what you did to that officer in there."

I finally spoke up, "Lazar's a jerk and he had it coming." William's eyes seemed to agree for a moment.

"How did you know his name? Dakota must've told you about him."

I nodded sarcastically, my manners falling short once again, "But of course."

"You know, I haven't seen you in so long yet your voice seems familiar." I adjusted my seating on the railing. "I suppose I have only thought of you for so long that it gave me comfort as if you were there."

Grinning, I slid off of the balcony rails and perked up, "Would you like to dance?"

William glimpsed back at the party, "I don't believe that would be a good idea, though I wish we could."

"That's fine. I best be leaving for the night anyways." I was about to bid him farewell for, so much as he knew, the last time when he put a hand up.

"Please. I would like to see your face one last time. Could you remove that mask?" My chest tightened further as I started to panic. "Please, Darla? They come off a midnight soon anyways."

"What?"

"It's a masquerade. It's only a masked ball until the start of the next day."

"I wasn't aware of that…"

"What's the matter? Dakota wouldn't mind. I just need to see you." He reached his hand for mine but I jerked away.

"Please," I pleaded. He continued on, closing the distance between us and leaning down to my height. I felt his breath on my face as his lips came in contact with my own. "I'm sorry," my eyes started to well up, fear taking over my body. "I have to go." I broke away from him and swiftly turned towards the ball.

**Colonel William Tavington:**

Darla began running through the doors of the ballroom and around the dancers that filled the entire space. I began to follow her at a slower pace to avoid suspicion when I noticed General O'Hara by the doors, wide-eyed at the two of us. _What does he want this time?_

"Excuse me, pardon me," I repeated, trying to dodge the aristocrats who were huddled in chatter groups.

When I reached the front of the mansion I saw a woman in a yellow dress saddled on a horse heading west of the party. "Darla! Darla, please!" To my right I saw a guard, "Don't just stand there. Get me a horse!"

He looked bewildered, "I'm sorry, Sir, there are no horses available."

I swore under my breath as I noticed an older woman getting ready to depart in her carriage. Quickly, I sprinted down the many stone steps to greet her. "Please. I need to borrow this carriage. It's important."

Her stagecoach man stepped in front of her, "Sir, I am going to have to ask you to leave."

"But I need this carriage, she's—," I looked ahead and noticed I could not see her through the darkness and the creeping fog. "She's out there and I, I…."

"It's alright, son." The woman placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "I live in North Riven. I'll just see if a friend came take me home." The man almost protested but the woman shot him a glare.

"Thank you," I looked to the high seat with the reigns ready. "Thank you," I said again as I jumped up on the bench and snapped the reigns. Riding on the back of one horse would have been faster than two pulling a carriage, albeit an empty carriage, but the time to unhook the necessary equipment would have been counterproductive even more so.

I continued down the road I had seen Darla begin down and hurried the horses towards the nearby town. _I have to see her. I have to see her._ Not long into my ride I noticed an old house just off from the immediate town with a stable and wondered if it could be the inn that Dakota said Darla would be residing in during her stay. I slowed the horses and looked to see Dakota's horse drinking from the trough. _Mr. Manners is here too?_

Dismounting from the bench, I rushed inside without a second thought and was greeted by an elderly couple reading by the fireplace. "Is there a woman staying here? Darla Martin? Is she staying here?"

The elderly woman looked frustrated, "I am not at liberty to say who is and who is not staying at our inn this evening."

"Please. I need to speak with her. I may never get to see her again. Her name is Darla Martin."

The old woman replied, "We do not have any single women here, Sir. Just two couples and a few gentlemen." _Would Darla and Dakota be sharing a room? She despised my pre-marital sleeping habits._

"Can you list the names please?"

The older man sat down his book and intervened, "Honey, I do believe we have a single woman staying here. I helped her to the ball this evening."

His wife threw her hands up in the air, "Is that where Frost was, at the ball?" The man nodded.

"The other couples had left already and she was without an escort. Are you sure you kept the books accurate?" The woman seemed more peeved at him than she was at me just moments before.

"Two of the single rooms are rented out by long-term boarders and the last one was booked yesterday by a Mr. Manners."

My eyes flashed open, "That's her, I mean, him. That's her fiancé!"

The woman nodded her head, "No woman though. He came in last night by himself."

"Then where did the woman come from?" the old man piped in. I heard hurried footsteps and a door slam.

I took a step back in hesitation. "I am so sorry," I pleaded for early forgiveness as I bolted up the stairs, checking each door. All were locked except for the one resting just to the right of the stairwell. "Please…" I whispered to myself.

I opened the door to see a dark figure sliding on boots. My eyes flashed to the bed when I saw a familiar dress sprawled out. "Why you little," I began to raise my voice as I flanked in Dakota's direction. I grabbed the base of his jaw and his hands reached up to mine, gasping for freedom. The room shone brighter as clouds dispersed from the moon. That was when I noticed the hair and red lips of the gentleman under my command.

"D—Darla?"

I released my grip on her and took a step back. We stood there in silence, neither of us even breathing too loudly. _What is she wearing?_ I saw the light reflect off of one of the gold buttons. Darla was wearing a Dragoon uniform; one that that was fitted to her size, though it was obvious under the coat that she possessed the physical traits of a woman.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this."

_Find out what? _"What's going on?"

She looked up at the ceiling, biting her lip with tears welling up, "I _am _Dakota Manners."

_How could she be Dakota Manners? Manners is a man. _Dakota_ is a man. Darla Martin is a… Wait, I have been with Manners this whole time. Has she been him the whole time?_

"I know that what I have done is likely a crime against the crown. Impersonating a man, an off—an officer with the Green Dragoons for that matter. This is not the ideal situation."

"I don't understand. Why are you dressed like that?"

Darla closed the distance between us, "Have you not heard what I have said? I, Darla Martin, have been pretending to be a man named Dakota Manners."

"That doesn't make any sense. Dakota has been in my troupe since Tritt signed over new recruits. You weren't there; that wasn't you." My mind was reeling with this revelation._ I didn't realize it was her the entire time?_

"William, it's me. It's _been_ me," she grabbed my hand and held it to her heart. "You knew something was different about me. You knew something about me seemed less than real, that I didn't really belong."

_That is true. I questioned Dakota Manners from the moment I laid eyes on him._ "Why?"

"Do you really need to ask that? I told you I wanted adventure and I knew that being a housewife was not in the cards for me; not just yet."

"Were—were you really engaged before?"

She nodded, "Yes, to Jordon Keaton." My gaze fell to the floor. "I hadn't of seen you in such a long while and I was under pressure to settle down. I am sorry, William."

I walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. Darla latched the door and sat next to me. "I was going to propose to you that day."

"I know."

"Bordon and I were planning on taking you and his beloved off to the west, away from this war."

"James? Is that where he went?" I nodded.

"Why did O'Hara task you to find out about James?" Darla looked to the floor and shuffled her boots. "Darla?"

"He knew. O'Hara saw right through the Dakota façade and gave me a choice: Either I find out the whereabouts of James Bordon or he would reveal my secret to Cornwallis."

"Oh, no…." I trailed off, my thoughts catching up with the situation. Darla looked at me confused. "General O'Hara was eavesdropping on our conversation. I knew he looked at me weirdly and _not_ just for that quick kiss."

Darla lifted her left hand to her lips, tracing the outline. "He knows that I am Dakota and that you kissed me." I felt the bed begin to shake, "Surely he'll suspect treason now. On all of us."

I reached a hand to her upper arm and felt her muscles slightly jerking back and forth. "Darla, it'll be okay. We can make a plan now, together… If that is something you would want." Her body still shook from the nerves and I found myself hoping for redemption from earlier. Bringing my hand up to her jawline, gentler this time, I angled her face towards mine and leaned in. Our lips met tenderly at first, just a few light touches between them. I felt her lips open a small bit as she sighed quietly and couldn't help myself; I softly raked the tip of my tongue across the middle of her bottom lip once, twice, hoping she would allow me to continue.

Darla's hands were now on either arm, pulling me closer to her as she waited for me to continue. I tilted my head to the left and parted my lips further to allow more access. Darla began to make almost silent sounds to herself and I pulled away to look at her.

"I am in love with you, Darlene Martin."

Her lips were still parted and I could see a tear streaming down her face. Her chest moved up and down, still trying to catch her breath. "I have waited a long time to hear you say that, Mr. Tavington."

"I prefer William, but you could even call me Will." I grinned with exuberant happiness. _I have her. I finally have her. No one can take this away from me_.

Just then, we both heard a call from down the street. Horses were trotting across the cobblestone roads as a group of men called out indistinctively from the neighboring town. We both looked at each other wondering what it could mean as the sound seemed to be travelling in our direction.

"Where is that traitor!" a man audibly called out.


End file.
